Kismet
by ela11
Summary: It was a miracle Zaeed survived. Twenty years later, and he finds the woman responsible. He could call it fate, but he doesn't believe in all that...
1. Chapter 1

Zaeed Massani was enraged.

He'd worked damned hard to get the Blue Suns up and running. Building their reputation. Now his partner , Vido Santiago, was gonna take it all away from him? And why? Because he'd disagreed with Vido over employing goddamn batarian terrorists. The Blue Suns were supposed to be a protection racket, nothing more. Start using batarians and you're gonna end up with slave grabs and god knows what other shit on the side. He may have questionable morals, but at least he had them.

He struggled against the six men holding him down on the shuttle's floor. Guess he shouldn't have been surprised that Vido turned them so easily against him. They were mercenaries out to make credits after all. All Vido had to do was offer them a bonus. He'd have counter-offered but Vido was the money man in the operation. Zaeed swore in his head - he wouldn't make that mistake again. Shit, he wouldn't be able to. He knew merc work ensured a low life expectancy, but he'd barely made a dent in his third decade.

"Goddamn pussy, can't even face me one on one!"

He felt the shuttle slowing down, descending, then the jolt of the landing that reverberated through his body as it lay pressed into the cold metal. Vido opened the shuttle door and jumped out, wordlessly. His traitorous stooges hauling Zaeed up, still face down, one on each limb, two with guns trained on him, as they followed Vido. Zaeed raised his head to check out his surroundings. A clearing, somewhere in the jungle area that bordered their base. Guess Vido didn't want the bother of having to get rid of his body.

He was dropped to the ground, the impact forcing a grunt from him. He was then hoisted to his knees, a man on each arm, the other four training their guns on him, as Vido pressed a pistol against his cheek.

"What's the matter, Vido? Can't face me like a real man? Big goddamn coward!"

That got him pistol-whipped.

"You'd do well to shut your face, Zaeed," Vido warned.

He laughed. Blood ran down from the cut along his cheekbone.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Figured you've already got that covered, you jackass."

This time Vido punched him in the jaw. Zaeed just looked back at him and shrugged.

"Stop playing around and get it done already. My face is beginning to itch. Then I can concentrate on haunting your sorry ass."

Vido just glared back at him.

"You got it, Massani. Any last wishes?"

"Yeah. Go to hell."

Vido smirked.

"You first."

As Vido pressed the gun into his cut cheek and pulled the trigger, Zaeed roared-

-X-

BOOM!

The sound of a rage-filled bellow, cut short by a gun-shot, created a flurry of activity as wildlife took flight or scurried away.

But Jasmyn froze. What the hell? That sounded close. So much for uninhabited. Though she should have guessed it was too good to be true. Damn! She was so sure that this part of Zorya was still uncharted. Then again if it was gunfire there was a good chance it was mercs, and mercs could be cleared by the Alliance. What she didn't want, was colonists laying claim to the area. She needed to check it out. She had just finished her report, too. Samples had been taken, the area mapped. It was an ideal site for the company, Eldfell-Ashland Energy, who'd hired her to find them a prime location for their factory, and she needed this to come through so she could get paid.

She moved up into the trees. The close proximity of the trees to each other, their branches entwining, made it ideal for travelling without being seen, and she threaded herself through the branches, headed to where the shot had come from. It only took her a couple of minutes to find the clearing.

She peered down, watching five men laughing at something on the ground, before one headed for a shuttle, the others following. That's when she saw the man's body on the ground, on his side, his face a mess of blood and bone. She grimaced. Cold-hearted bastards. What the hell was funny about killing a man? She hated mercs.

The shuttle took off, and she waited a few more seconds until she couldn't hear it any more, before she jumped down from her perch, gingerly making her way into the clearing. She had no idea why. It's not like she could help a dead man. Nevertheless, she felt compelled to approach him, trying not to look at his face. He was unarmed. It was an execution. She wondered what the guy did to piss them off. Maybe he had a family. They'd want to know. She hesitantly moved beside him, to where his Omni-tool sat on his arm. She'd be able to find some identification on there.

As soon as she touched his arm, he jerked, his breath rattling through his destroyed face. Jas jumped back in horror. My God, he was still alive!

Zaeed was suddenly swamped in bright light and agonising pain, as he became conscious again. He struggled to breath, blood and something else hindering his airway. Why the hell wasn't he dead? It was so hard to focus, everything swimming, blackness at the periphery trying to drag him back, but he fought it. He refused to give in. He had a score to settle. He became aware of someone there, and he launched himself towards the figure, his hands grabbing a hold of a neck, an unnatural sound rising from his throat.

Jas was knocked on her back, his hands around her throat, his body pinning her down, his macabre face bleeding over her, the remainder of his face a fierce snarl.

" Please!…. I'm trying to help you!" she managed to rasp, her vision beginning to blur.

A woman's voice. He was finding it harder to breath, his breaths coming in body shaking gasps. He could feel hands on his forearms, trying to pull his hands away. Soft, weak. He tried to focus, to blink, and though his vision was strange, like he'd closed an eye, he could make out the young woman in his grasp. He loosened his grip on her throat, but kept them in place, and she gasped, her chest heaving.

"Wh-who are you?" His mouth wasn't working properly, breathing was hard.

"I'm just a location scout," she coughed out hoarsely. "I heard a gunshot and found you. Please! I'm not going to hurt you. You need help."

The man on top of her just stared for what seemed like an eternity, then he removed his hands and slid off her to the side, a rattling sound escaping from his lips. She slowly, shakily, sat up, wiping the blood from her face. Her throat hurt, and her back where she'd landed on top of her rucksack. Focus, or he'll die! She wasn't so sure he was a man worth saving, but she shook the straps off her shoulders, and quickly removed her medkit from her pack. He started to choke.

The woman was opening his mouth, a finger sweeping over his tongue, removing the debris in his mouth, then again, this time completely dislodging whatever was preventing him from breathing. Air had never felt so good, as he sucked in greedily. He tried to keep still, but the pain that was making itself known in the aftermath of his adrenaline rush, his body writhing involuntarily, nothing coordinated. He tried to focus on her face. A mass of mahoghany curls framed a stricken face with jade green eyes. Beautiful. Young.

Jas pushed down her panic. Holy shit! This was way more than she was prepared for! She had nothing to offer him but medigel and a bandage but she used what she had, expecting him to expire at any moment. Nobody could survive that. Right?

Zaeed just stared at that face. Like an angel. She calmed the fire in his head when she touched his face. Medigel, his brain managed to supply. Next she began bandaging his head, so gentle, making sure not to obscure his good eye. She had to be a good ten years younger than him. He could feel his heart slowing from it's rampant pace, the pain still intense but manageable. Suck it up, he told himself. You're alive.

Jas felt nauseous. She had no idea how people could be medics. It was all she could do to stop herself from freaking out, not to mention puking. The responsibility of this man's life was in her hands, and she really wasn't sure she could handle it. Okay, take a deep breath, and assess the situation. She checked out the clearing. Plenty of room to land her small ship, once she'd moved the guy. She grimaced as she looked at him. She wasn't looking forward to this.

Zaeed was half-blinded by the light, when she began to move away and he'd felt panic start to propel his heart at the thought of her leaving him like this. He grabbed her arm in reflex. He cursed to himself. Since when did you start fretting like a little girl, Massani?

"I need to get you to a hospital. I need to get my ship, bring it back here, but I've got to move you, so I can land it here," she assured him, her hand hesitantly resting on his hand on her arm. He refused to acknowledge the relief that flooded him, as he let her go.

Jaz moved by his head, tentative as she tried to find a hold that wouldn't hurt him.

"Help me up," came his harsh voice, slightly mumbled. She faltered.

"You've got to be kidding me! I really don't think you should move too much."

"It'll be easier than you trying to drag my heavy ass, so don't argue."

He sat slowly up, his head screaming at him in protest, and raised an arm up to her. She instantly moved lower so he could place it round her shoulders, her own fastening around his waist. He pulled his legs up under him and pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the girl. Goddamn this was painful. He involuntarily retched, his already limited vision, flaring white then dark before settling down. He pretty much stumbled all the way to the edge of the clearing, his angel struggling to keep him upright. He flopped to his knees and the girl carefully rested him against a tree.

"I'll be as quick as I can, I promise. About five minutes. Just hold on."

He couldn't make his jaw work to answer, didn't want to move his broken head any more, so he just gave a grunt. She surprised him by placing a reassuring hand on his forearm, then she ran, full pelt, out of sight. As he lay there, the sounds of the jungle's inhabitants encroaching on him, he felt every single second like it was a week, finally allowing the pain to win over his consciousness, wondering whether she would return.

Jas ran as fast as she could, recklessly really, considering the uneven ground. She burst into her landing zone and clambered aboard, foregoing those all-important flight checks, and starting up the engines. Thrusters rose the metal heap up above the tree tops, before Jas accelerated back to the man she was trying to save.

It was hard to believe that she'd been involved in this situation for less than ten minutes. Please be alive. She couldn't think of anything worse than dying alone. Then she began to worry about animals. They could smell blood, couldn't they? She forced herself to breath deep again. Chill out. You're here. She slowed to a hover and descended carefully down to the ground, immediately launching herself into the back cabin and grabbing a blanket off her bunk. She then moved the thin mattress onto the floor and exited the ship.

As she drew closer to him, she noticed he was still propped against the tree but he wasn't moving like before, and she lost her momentum. She had to force herself to keep going. He's not dead, he's not dead. She bent down, placing her hand just below his nose, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the expelled air over her skin. He was still alive. She laid out the blanket beside him, then carefully lowered him onto his back, only needing to adjust his legs slightly so he was now completely on the blanket. Then she gathered the edge of the blanket near his head and dragged him over the ground to her ship, hitting the panel to release the small ramp at the rear, and hauling him inside, and onto the mattress, sweating from the heat and exertion. After checking him again, she closed the ramp and got back into the pilot's seat. This was going to feel like a hell of a long journey.

-x-

"Sir! We've picked up a small ship on the perimeter."

"Then, get a gunship out there and take it down!" snapped Vido.

"Wait…It's moving off. Hm, don't know what that was about. It was stationary for a moment, then left."

Vido squinted as his mind raced, approaching the screens.

"Where did it land?"

"Uhh….there's a clearing right in that position. Um, the same one you were at a short while ago."

Vido started to become agitated.

"Get a team together, now. I want that clearing checked out."

There was a scramble as his men left the control room, and Vido scowled at the holo-map displaying the clearing. Ten minutes later and his comm unit bleeped.

"Report!" he demanded.

"Sir, there's nothing here except a backpack. Nothing in it to ascertain who it belongs to though."

Vido could have howled in rage at that moment. Someone had found that bastard, and if they'd left with him, it meant only one thing. Zaeed Massani was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Jas had called ahead to the Citadel to request medical assistance, and they were waiting for her behind the safety of the viewing window, when she docked in the enclosed hangar, specially designed for small aircraft.

She released the ramp and watched anxiously as two medics clambered into her small cabin and started scanning the man she'd brought them. Then they were removing him, placing him on a mobile bed and rushing off, with the name of the hospital left in the air. Huerta.

She rested her head on the console in front of her, the last few hours of stress and adrenaline, leaching her strength. She was exhausted. She fumbled for an energy bar from her rucksack, but found an empty space where she usually left her bag. Then she raised her hands to her head. Damn it! She'd left her bag in the clearing in all the chaos. Thankfully she only had a few rations, and water inside, all her important data collection being safely stored on her Omni-tool.

She activated it, typed out a quick message to the company who hired her that she had found a suitable location as per her brief, adding a warning of merc presence that would need to be dealt with first, and sent the data file that detailed her findings in the area she'd scouted out. Hopefully, something good would come out of all this mess.

She was meant to get herself something to eat, but instead she found herself walking into Huerta Memorial Hospital. She needed to put this whole thing out of her head, but she wouldn't be able to do that until she knew how the guy was. She walked over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, uh, a man was brought in a short while ago, he had, uh,…a serious head injur-"

"Ah, you must be the woman who brought him in, " interrupted a male nurse behind her, clearly in a rush. "Mr Massani's been taken in for surgery. I'm guessing you're his wife? Anyway, it will probably be a few hours, considering the damage, but someone will be out to inform you of his status as soon as possible."

Jas stood there, open-mouthed, as the nurse ran off. Wow. Somewhere in the space of a few hours, she was somehow married to a man with half a face. Massani. She shook her head in bewilderment, then wandered out of the hospital to find food.

-x-

Zaeed awoke to a beeping sound. He opened his eyes - no, one eye. His vision was still weird but he noted that he was in a hospital, the pain blissfully kept at bay by a shit-load of drugs, he was sure.

His angel had saved him. Mahoghany curls and jade eyes.

It was a goddamn miracle - all of it. Despite surviving the bullet to his head, he knew that without her he would have still died - a slower death, as he bled out or got eaten by some passing predator. Nasty.

He seethed as he thought about Vido. That bastard was gonna pay. The best part was, he'd never see him coming. He'd be like a ghost, coming back from the dead, to wreak havoc. He grinned maliciously as he pictured Vido's face when he walked in and put a gun to his fucking head.

Two men walked in, a nurse and doctor.

"Ah, Mr Massani, you're up already! I'm Dr. Fromes. Well, I have to say, you surviving a gunshot to the head at all, is pretty miraculous! You're something of a legend around the hospital at the moment! Thankfully the bullet stopped before it could cause damage to the brain, which is a relief, though it did destroy the vision in your right eye. However, we've repaired that, as well as the shattered cheekbone, so all that's left to do is purely cosmetic at this point. We need to remove the opaqueness of your eye caused by the damage, and match it to your other eye, and we'll perform skin grafts to the right side of your face to eliminate the scarring."

"Don't bother."

The doctor stared back at him, as though he hadn't heard right.  
"I'm sorry?"

" I don't need that cosmetic shit. In my line of work a few scars work just fine at giving the right impression."

The doc actually paled, the nurse behind him clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure your wife would disagree, Mr Massani, there's some major scars," the nurse added lightly, but nervously.

"Wife?" What the hell was this guy on?

"The woman….. who brought you in…?" The nurse was half hiding behind the doctor now.

The angel. Why would she say they were married? He shrugged. Whatever.

"It's _my _face, and I say leave it."

Both men were backing away towards the door to his room.

"As you wish, Mr Massani. We'll…leave you...to rest," stammered the doctor.

"If my 'wife' is still around, send her in," he ordered.

"Right, of course, the nurse will get right on that." The men didn't take their eyes of him until the doors closed. Zaeed chuckled to himself. Goddamn jackasses. Within a minute, the door opened again.

-x-

The nurse who had spoken to her before came hustling into the waiting area, eyes desperately searching, only stopping when they'd found her. He made a bee-line towards her, nearly walking into a man headed into the ward, and Jas stood up.

"Mrs Massani, thank God." The man grasped her hand as if to make sure she wouldn't escape. He looked pale. She squinted at him.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

The nurse, bless him, raised his eyebrows in surprise at her question, then took a deep breath.

"It's your husband, ma'am, he's awake…..And I have to admit he's a little scary."

Jas blinked at his answer, then laughed.

"He's a teddy bear underneath it all," she assured him with a smile, deciding to play along, enjoying the surreal moment. The nurse responded with a disbelieving look.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that he's out of danger, and the doctors have fixed most of the damage but he's refusing the cosmetic procedure. I mean, he's going to have one hell of a scar, not to mention an odd coloured eye."

Jas listened to him whittling on, then shrugged.

"Well, it's _his _face."

Another look of disbelief, and she heard him mutter something under his breath about 'nutters', and she struggled not to laugh again.

"Well, as he's okay, I'll be goin-" she started.

The nurse gasped.

"No! I mean, you don't want to leave before seeing him, right?" and he ushered her at high speed through the doors leading to the wards and towards a room. Suddenly, she realised the situation she was about to find herself in. She only stayed around to find out if he made it, she had no intention of having to speak to the man! Oh Christ! What the hell was she going to do?!

"But, I'm not really his wi-"

"This way. I _really _don't want to keep him waiting." He didn't want to keep the guy waiting? Just how bad could a man fresh out of surgery, after that kind of injury, be?

The room's doors swooshed open.

-x-

Zaeed was caught unawares. Somehow Vido knew he'd survived. The merc had a knife aimed for his throat and it took all his strength to hold it away. He cursed his prone position, he had no leverage, and he could feel the knife starting to press against his skin as the merc had the upper hand. Then a woman's shout distracted the merc enough that Zaeed could take advantage of the slight release in pressure on the knife, pushing back hard. The merc stumbled back and his angel smacked the guy hard over the head with the metal tray that had housed a glass of water beside his bed.

"Oh my God! You people are crazy!" yelled the nurse, running out. "Security!"

Zaeed's blood was still pumping rapidly round his body as he panted from the strain.

"Stay down!" His angel shouted, poised over the floored merc, tray ready for him to try to get on his feet, which he was trying to do. She bashed him again when he got up on one knee, and Zaeed had to laugh. The woman was ferocious.

Four C-Sec officers ran in and immediately jumped on the merc, cuffing and dragging the dazed merc out.

"Are you okay?" his angel asked worriedly, her gaze fixed on his neck. He guessed it was sporting a bloody line, but it would look worse than it was.

"You have a habit of turning up at the right moments. I like that. Handy. Perhaps I should keep you around."

That got him rewarded with crossed arms as she moved into a haughty position. He chuckled again.

"Who the hell _was _that?" she asked.

Damn she was young. Shame.

"That was a man hired to finish the job they started on Zorya," he said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell did you do to earn _this_?"

He just laughed. She was so naïve.

"What I did was trust the wrong people. Take note, sweetheart, don't trust anyone."

"Huh, don't trust a mercenary - thought that was common sense, and don't call me 'sweetheart'."

He quirked his eyebrows up in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should stick with 'wife'," he smirked.

She opened her mouth, shut it, then tried again. "Look, that wasn't my fault, that nurse just assumed."

"Really? You don't look old enough, for a start."

"I'm twenty," she offered, defensively.

"Oh, well, practically an old maid then," he teased. Hm, young, but not too young, that it would be inappropriate…and she was damn fine to look at. He was only eleven years her senior, of course he wasn't exactly looking his best at the moment. He raked his eyes over her slim figure.

She frowned back at him.

The doors opened and he saw her jerk, the tray still in her hand, brought up, ready to be used again. Feisty little thing. She relaxed when the C-Sec officer walked in.

"Ma'am, Sir. Officer Bailey, Citadel Security. I need to ask a few questions, ascertain what happened-"

"Guy came in and tried to off me. Simple."

Bailey gave him a look.

"Any idea why they would want you dead?"

Zaeed just shrugged, glancing at the girl who was looking at him sternly at his lie.

"So, I'm guessing you also have nothing further to add about who put you here in the first place," stated Bailey, with disdain.

"Nope."

"Hm. Well, I suggest you either think very hard, or get some top-notch security, because I doubt whoever has it in for you will stop until they've succeeded." Bailey looked at the girl. "You also have your wife to consider, Mr Massani."

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry about it," Zaeed interrupted her, "I can look after myself."

The officer's eyes flicked to the girl.

"And her," Zaeed added, and she frowned at him again.

Bailey shook his head in exasperation.

"With all due respect, Sir, you took a bullet to the head. I doubt you'd be lucky enough to walk away from another."

"Yeah, well, I was ambushed, didn't have my gun, won't happen again."

"And you _still _don't have a gun, not to mention you're pretty much incapacitated-"

"I'll get a gun." Zaeed was getting tired of this guy.

"What happens when they come after your wife to get to you - don't mean to frighten you Ma'am, but that's the reality with these type of people."

The girl raised her hands as if to ward the officer off.

"Don't worry, I'm not sticking around." She looked over at Zaeed, jade eyes demanding his attention. "Just wanted to know you made it. The rest is _your _business. Good luck," she finished, shaking her head. She then acknowledged the officer before walking to the door.

"This mean you're divorcing me?" Zaeed called out, mischievously.

She stuck her middle finger up at him, without stopping, and he burst into laughter that made his face hurt.

When the door closed behind her, he realised he wanted her back. He should probably have said thanks, he should have tried harder to be more personable, get to know her. But he'd never found it easy to open himself up to people enough to get the same in return - probably why he ended up like this. He could work on that…. but he really didn't care. Less likely to end up with another knife in the back.

"Hm-hmm," coughed a bewildered Bailey. "Well, I guess, that's all there is then. But you're gonna need eyes in the back of your head."

"That supposed to be funny?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Relax, just messing with you. I know what I'm doing, and who I'm dealing with. Rest assured, I'm not about to give those bastards the satisfaction twice."

Bailey seemed to admit defeat with a sigh, and left the room.

Zaeed took a deep breath, taking in the silence. The vision of his angel came into his head. Shit, he didn't even know her name.

-x-

Jas strolled through the wards headed towards the residential district and home.

She couldn't get the past hours out of her head, and she couldn't understand why. She'd seen he was alive. Alive and extremely irritating. She had no idea why she even cared whether he had survived - she hated mercs, with good reason, and the tattoo she'd seen in the hospital on the side of his neck, put him well and truly in the mercenary category. Blue Suns, or something like that. Supposedly offered a security service, protection from other gangs, but it was all just extortion, she was sure.

She'd just saved someone who wouldn't hesitate to take a life. Would she have helped him back on Zorya if she'd seen the tattoo, if it hadn't been covered by his blood? She sighed. She doubted she'd have done any different, but she supposed that was what made her a decent human being and not a scummy mercenary. And it was the reason she couldn't shake it. That feeling that she should do more, because that incident in the hospital proved the man was still vulnerable.

Massani.

She stopped walking and propped herself against the low wall that bordered the plants, wondering what else she could do. Her Omni-tool bleeped and she opened the message.

It was from the company who hired her, thanking her for her work and accepting her site recommendation. Her fee would be forwarded to her account immediately. Another chime signalled the receipt of funds. Thank God.

She lifted her head and suddenly focused on the shop directly in front of her. A second-hand gun store….

Massani had wanted a gun.

She chewed her bottom lip. She couldn't arm a merc…. Could she?

She swore under her breath, as she moved towards the shop. He needed to be able to defend himself, and right now he had nothing.

After this, she would forget Zorya and Massani, find her next job, and move on.

-x-

Zaeed was exhausted. He needed sleep, but he sure as hell wasn't going to risk closing his eyes here. He had to get out of here.

He started to sit up but his head screamed at him, his vision blurring. Goddamnnit! This was bad. He couldn't defend himself like this. He needed a goddamn gun! He sat, hunched over, waiting for his head to settle. He'd be a sitting target as soon as he drifted off here, he cursed, but without a gun he'd be just as much a target outside, in this condition.

He tensed as the door to his room opened. A hospital worker, receptionist he guessed, walked in with a box in her hand.

"Mr Massani, your wife asked me to deliver this to you."

He accepted the box and she left. He stared at it for a moment. Confusion causing him to hesitate. What could she have wanted to send him? Was it a trick? Not from her, but from Vido? Would he open it to find a bomb with his name on it?...

Ah, fuck it.

He lifted the lid. Clothes. A black t-shirt and trousers. Huh. So it _was _from his angel. His clothes would have been ruined, so she'd thought to get him replacements. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Then he noticed the clothes weren't lying flat. Lifting them out he saw a note sitting on top of something covered in tissue paper. He read the neatly hand-written words.

**'Massani, Thought you might need some clothes so you don't have to walk out of Huerta with your butt hanging out of a hospital gown.'**

He huffed - He'd wear the shredded, bloody clothes he'd came in with, before he'd leave in one of these garments!

**'I also got you some protection - and no, I don't mean of the sex kind, you deviant!'**

He laughed out loud. Damn woman had read his bloody mind!

**'The key word here is PROTECTION. _Please _don't use it on anyone who isn't asking for trouble….Keep safe. Your fictional ex-wife, J. S-E.'**

He stared at the note. His heart beating a little faster. No… she hadn't…..

Zaeed ripped open the tissue paper covering.

She had.

It was a gun. A well-used M-8 Avenger to be precise, with two heat sinks laying beside it. The serial number designated at as one of the first produced, which meant it was already fourteen years old. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach then. A warmth - affection? He ran his hand over it. His angel had done it again. He was no longer a sitting target. She'd empowered him.

Her image invaded him. Mahoghany curls and jade eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but as he looked back at the note he realised he wouldn't see her again. It was a good-bye. He held the gun, _his _gun, popping in a heat sink but leaving the safety on.

She needed a name, he decided - both the gun and his angel, as though they were one and the same. He stared at the initials on the note.

J. S-E.

Jessie.

Half an hour later, the only thing the doctor found on the bed when he entered the room, was a hospital gown and an empty box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty years later**.

Zaeed unpacked his few belongings, placing certain items on display.

Here he was, on Cerberus' payroll, about to take on a goddamn suicide mission. Probably idiocy, but he had his reasons for accepting beyond the huge monetary incentive which would set him up nicely for his retirement - providing he made it that far.

He had a lead on Vido. Eldfell-Ashland Energy had contracted him to liberate their factory and workers from the Blue Suns, who'd taken control of the plant for their own uses. As Zaeed had perused the security footage, sent over by the company before they'd lost contact, he'd spotted his quarry of twenty years. It was rare for the bastard to stick his head out from wherever he'd been hiding. Getting complacent, Vido? Good. And to think that he'd get his revenge on the very same planet this all happened on….in fact, very close to where the old base used to be….nice. However, he knew he couldn't take them on by himself, and if he was to get Vido, he needed the best mercs money could buy. He couldn't risk losing him now.

When Cerberus made contact and told him who he'd be working with, it seemed perfect. Shepard. So he made a deal. The large sum of money and help on fulfilling his current contract.

He didn't give a shit about the factory or the workers, and with Cerberus' money he didn't need to fulfil the company's contract. He just wanted Vido - very, very dead. Beyond that, he didn't much care if he went out in a blaze of glory taking out the Collectors. It would solve the conundrum of where to retire to at least.

Shepard walked in, scanning over his trophies. Zaeed wasn't generally the sentimental sort, but there were a couple of occasions something exceptional happened that amused him enough to keep a memento. One being his krogan helmet, taken from the then Blood Pack leader, purely because of the look on the krogan's face when Zaeed had killed off all of his men right in front of him; the second being the sabotage of a turian vessel from the inside with just five men, from which he was the only survivor. Good times, but at the end of the day he wouldn't lose any sleep over leaving them behind.

Shepard stopped in front of the only item he truly valued. His old rifle. The man's hand went to reach for it.

"Hey! Don't touch. That rifle's older than you are."

"Looks it. Why keep it?" asked Shepard.

"I call her Jessie. That's my lucky charm. More men have been killed with that gun, than died in the Skyllian Blitz. The day I laid her to rest, was the saddest day of my life. I'd give up every weapon I own for one more mission with that shitty old rifle.

I thought I was up shit-creek until I was given that gun. Took her everywhere. She didn't have much punch, but she was reliable as all hell. She'd already been through a lot by the time I got her, still, I never had to re-sight her once. Damn good rifle." Zaeed had to smile as he remembered his angel smacking that merc down with nothing but a tray, showing up when he needed her. Somehow, his description of his rifle seemed to match his little spitfire.

He refocused on Shepard, who didn't look convinced as he stared down at the gun.

"I remember Jessie's first kill. Turian arms dealer out of Omega. I ran through miles of filth and rust to hunt him down. When I finally caught him that gun was caked in two inches of the foulest sludge you could imagine, but Jessie wanted that turian dead, so two shots and he died right there.

I killed my way across the Terminus Systems with that gun. Seemed like Jessie wanted to kill more than I did. Blood-thirsty old bitch. I owe half my reputation on that weapon right there. Any time someone calls me ruthless, relentless, they're talking about that rifle."

"Sounds impressive. Why did you stop using her?"

I don't take Jessie into battle anymore. Had to retire her about five years ago. I was hunting down this batarian slaver - forgot his name - not important - carved my way through a hundred batarian mooks. I don't remember ejecting a clip once. Jessie just kept firing. Reached the slaver and he got in my face, so I went to blow him away and nothing! The old bitch had finally jammed, so I smashed his face in with the butt of the gun and called it a job. After that, Jessie couldn't be fixed. Nothing anyone could do. Like she'd finally had enough blood and was ready to rest. Been resting ever since."

Shepard looked the rifle over, thoughtfully, before turning to him.

"We'll be coming up on Zorya shortly. Any preference on who you want on the ground with us? I prefer to keep a three-man team so-"

"Your call, Shepard. You know them best. Though, come to think of it, that Archangel guy seems to enjoy killing mercs."

Shepard nodded at him.

"Garrus would have been my first choice, too. I'll let him know and meet you down in the cargo bay in ten."

Shepard left and Zaeed stared at Jessie, and wondered, not for the first time, what his angel was doing now.

-x-

Jas peered through the spy-hole and sighed when she saw the hooded figure on the other side. She opened the door.

"Jasmyn, I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this."

"You'd better come in. I'd hate for you to get recognised," she responded, snarkily.

He had the decency to look somewhat ashamed at least, as he walked in.

"Jasmyn, I'm sorry about this, but you have to understa-"

"Let's not go over this again, okay?" she cut him off. If they went down that road it would only make her more angry, and she was too tired to fight with him. He'd only talk circles round her anyway, twist it all to make her feel like she was the one being unreasonable. It's what he was good at - words.

"Rylee's in his bedroom."

She watched as Dominic headed for her son's room, without hesitation, a bag she knew would contain a gift for him, in his hands. She knew he loved his son, but the charade she had to maintain was twisting her insides. She had to lie to her own son about his father.

"Uncle Dom!" His excited voice reached her ears.

"Hey, little guy! I missed you! I don't suppose you'd be interested in what's in this bag….?"

"Uh huh!"

She listened to Dominic laugh.

"Whoa! Thanks Uncle Dom!"

" Let's get them set up and I'll race you."

"Cool!"

Jas pottered about in the kitchen, making them both a snack and a drink, their chatter in the background. It was a family noise. It was the way it should have been, she thought sadly. She still blamed herself for being so naïve, though she'd never change anything, given the result. She loved her son desperately. She just wished he could have the father he deserved.

She placed everything on a tray and took it to them. They were whizzing miniature hover cars around obstacles, with their remote-controls, trying not to crash at high speed. The sight of father and son sitting side by side on the floor, her son squealing in delight, his father laughing, made her smile wistfully. Definitely how it should have been. The odd day here and there, sometimes weeks apart, wasn't enough.

They barely glanced at her as she left the tray on Rylee's desk and left the room. She refused to impose on their time together. Instead, she stepped out onto her balcony and contented herself with the view.

Two hours later and she must have dozed off on the lounger, when she became conscious of lips on hers. Opening her eyes she saw Dominic pulling away. She frowned at him, then looked to see where her son was, concerned he might have seen.

"Don't worry, he's watching his favourite program, and I'm fairly sure he's not going to take his eyes off that screen until the credits roll!" He chuckled fondly.

"You don't have the right to do that anymore, Dom." She was talking about the kiss.

He sighed, his eyes darting down, his hands still on either side of her chair, where he had placed them to brace himself as he had bent over her. She noticed he still didn't back off.

"Jasmyn, I know things are difficult, complicated, but I miss you."

She gave him an incredulous laugh.

"So what, I should let you into my bed? Because you want me? What about what I want, Dom? What about being a father to your son?"

"That's not fair, I come whenever I can-"

"It's not enough! He doesn't even know who you really are!" Though she was angry, she kept her voice hushed. " Damn it, Dom, do you know how much harder it is, now he's getting older, to get through his questions about why his father isn't with us?"

Dominic backed away now, his face closed off.

"Believe me, I wish I could tell him, but-"

"But you have a reputation to protect," she interrupted. "And because that's more important to you than him, you don't get to have what you want."

He seemed to concede defeat as he followed her to the door, but in the open doorway, his coat now concealing his features from the outside world, he turned back to her.

"I know it hasn't been easy on you, and I'm sorry for that, Jasmyn, but you know I love Rylee."

"He needs a father, Dom."

"He has me, Jasm-"

"No, he has an 'uncle' who already has a wife and son." She sighed. "How is Bilal getting on with the Alliance?"

"Good. He's doing something he loves, something that makes him proud."

Jas knew he was also talking about himself. Damn it, he was doing it again - making her feel bad for giving him a hard time over him protecting his hard-earned position as a diplomat. He stepped in closer to her, running his hand down her bare arm.

"I love you."

He moved in to kiss her, but she turned her head, his lips only finding her cheek.

"I'm five years past believing that, Dom."

She stepped back and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Zaeed stepped off the Normandy onto Omega. He still found it hard to believe they'd made it back. Helluva few weeks. Still, the job was done, though he had a nasty suspicion that he wasn't getting paid now that they'd blown the Collector base up, against their employer's wishes.

He thought it all through.

Shit, for all the hard, life-threatening fights, he had absolutely nothing to show for it. No credits, no retirement, and no dead ex-partner. Godamnnit!

He strolled through the market place, stewing over it all. He was angry. He felt like he was right back where he started. It had taken him twenty years to finally find that sonofabitch, and he hated the thought it might take him another twenty to find him again. There was no way he'd rest until Vido's brains were splattered against a wall. Then he sighed. He was suddenly very tired, and he had no idea where to start.

That's when he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye - mahogany curls. He turned his full attention on the woman, his heart thudding. It couldn't be….Could it? Now? When he'd felt at rock-bottom? He didn't believe in all that fate crap, but if it was her…

He had to know, and he followed the woman, willing her to turn her head so he could see her face. She seemed to be heading somewhere in particular, then he noticed two batarians moving in on her as she entered an alley.

Crazy woman, didn't she know she was on Omega? He sped up as she turned a corner, and out of his sight, the batarians close behind her. He rounded the corner at full speed, rifle drawn. He nearly tripped over one of the batarians as he writhed on the ground, a large knife protruding from his chest. There she was, back to the wall, struggling with the second batarian, who had her wrists pinned, his body pressed against her. Jade eyes stared fiercely back at her attacker. His angel.

He felt an unexpected surge of possessiveness.

He came up behind the batarian, his arm snaking around the man's neck placing him in a headlock, making the batarian instinctively release his quarry as he tried to dislodge the arm hindering his breathing. Then withdrawing his own knife Zaeed plunged it hard and deep into the batarian's side and twisted. He held the jerking batarian until he stilled, then he yanked the knife out and shoved him aside, to land on the other batarian, driving the knife further into his chest and finishing him off too. He steadied his breathing and turned back to her. She was completely focused on him, frowning as she stared at him, searching his face, fixing on his scars, his right eye, then a quirk of her eyebrows as she realised why he looked familiar.

"Hey, Jessie," he said nonchalantly, but inside he was exhilarated.

"Jessie?" she questioned, confused.

Zaeed reached into the gap of his armour and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to her. She took it hesitantly and opened it up, her mouth falling open as she recognised the note she'd left for him twenty years earlier.

Jas was speechless for a moment. But why 'Jessie'? Then she saw the initials she'd signed off with at the end. J. S-E.

She looked back the man she had saved so long ago. She'd often wondered about him, whether he was still alive, and now here he was. The nurse had been right, that was one hell of a scar. She blinked, trying to think straight in this strange moment, as she looked back at those odd-coloured eyes.

She cleared her throat, and pulled herself away from the wall she was propped against.

"It's Jas - Jasmyn. Jasmyn Shaw-Estes. Thank you…, Mr Massani."

It was Zaeed's turn to raise his eyebrows, that she remembered his name.

"Zaeed, and I figure I owe you one."

They just stared at each other. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as he soaked in her face, and she cleared her throat again.

"Well, I should…I should get on, so I can get out of this place. It was, uh, good to see you in one piece. Um, thanks again."

She moved away and Zaeed felt it in his gut that he shouldn't let her walk away again.

"Look… Jasmyn, you really shouldn't be by yourself. A woman alone - you may as well have a target on your back."

She faltered, looking at him, as though she was trying to figure him out. She chewed her bottom lip, and damn if he didn't find that sexy as hell. She must be about forty now, and she looked fantastic, only a few extra lines on her face to define the space of time since he'd last seen her.

"Okay. I suppose I can't deny that it would be safer if you were with me. I wouldn't have stopped here at all, given the choice, but my ship started struggling, and it's beyond my ability to fix. I won't hold you up long, I just need to see if I can get a mechanic to take a look at it, and someone pointed me in the direction of a quarian."

"That'll be Kenn. Good kid. This way."

He retrieved her knife from the first body, wiped it off and returned it to her, then led her a short distance further, his eyes vigilant, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at the woman beside him. He watched over her as she dealt with the quarian, who gladly agreed to help her out, then the three of them headed to her ship.

-x-

It was tiny compared to the Normandy, and he wondered if it was the same ship she'd had twenty years ago. It certainly looked old. He moved over to where she sat on a crate, whilst she waited for the quarian to work his magic.

"So where you heading?"

"Back to the Citadel."

"That's home?"

"Uh huh."

There was a moment of silence.

"I should say thanks. For what you did for me - back on Zorya," he murmured, settling himself beside her. She looked at him.

"You're welcome. ….. The man who shot you… he's not still after you, right?" she frowned.

"I expect he wants me even worse now, after our last encounter."

"You went after him!?

"I finally found him a few weeks back, on Zorya, if you can believe that. He'd taken over a refinery just a short distance from where the old base used to be."

"The Eldfell-Ashland refinery?"

"Yeah. Know it?"

"It was the reason I was on Zorya when I found you. I scout out locations for companies, sometimes individuals. That time, they wanted a site for their factory, not too far from Citadel space, and smack bang in a high mineral area. Zorya hadn't been occupied for too long, so I tried the opposite side of the planet and found just what I was looking for…. _and _something I wasn't."

He huffed.

"Luckiest day of my life," he conceded.

"What happened? How did he get away?"

Zaeed felt uncomfortable then. For the first time in forever, he cared what someone would think of him, but he was nothing but honest.

"Got carried away with the whole 'twenty years waiting for revenge' thing, set off an explosion that went through the whole place. The men I was with refused to go after Vido - the guy who did this -" he pointed to his face, "- until the workers trapped inside were safe, which made it too late to catch Vido. The bastard smirked at me as he took off in his gunship. Got the pilot though."

He raised his head to look at her, expecting her to be appalled.

"He'll get what's coming to him, one way or another," she assured him, and he was surprised.

"What, no speech about endangering innocent lives?" he asked sarcastically.

"Haven't you already done that yourself?"

"I'm not really one for dwelling on anyone who gets in my way. It's unfortunate, sure, but that's life. I won't pretend that I lose any sleep over it."

Jaz looked him over. She was horrified and intrigued all at the same time. Honesty, there's something she hadn't seen in a while. And he may not realise it, may not acknowledge it, but he'd hesitated before he'd told her what happened. There was shame there. Did that redeem him, if it didn't stop him from doing it again?

It didn't matter, she decided, because she'd be out of here soon.

"I can't believe you've been searching for him all this time though. You're certainly persistent!"

"What can I say? I know how to hold a grudge," he shrugged.

"It's all done, Ma'am," Kenn informed her, as he appeared, and she walked over to him.

"Thank you, so much, Kenn. You have no idea what a relief it is to get out of here."

"I can imagine," Kenn answered her sadly.

Jaz frowned.

"You can't leave?"

"Oh, I will eventually. It'll just take me a while longer before I can get enough credits together."

"How much do you need?"

"About a thousand."

"Hm. Well, here's your fee, as agreed, and a bonus for the quick work."

She saw the quarian hesitate, as he saw the amount she transferred to his Omni-tool.

"Oh, I can't take this-"

"Of course you can. No-one deserves to be stuck on this godforsaken rock. Besides, I'm walking away Kenn….." She did exactly that. Kenn laughed as she waved at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you," he called out, and she imagined him smiling beneath his helmet as he headed off.

Zaeed stood as she got closer.

"Soft bitch," he commented, softly.

"I prefer, 'kind-hearted', and '_woman'_," she added breezily, crossing her arms.

Zaeed just smirked back at her.

"Well, be careful with that 'kind heart', or you'll get yourself in trouble, 'woman'."

"Hm, think yourself lucky I didn't have that philosophy when I found _you."_

"Touché!" he laughed. She decided that she rather liked that gravelly voice.

She looked the guy over. Tattooes and scars. The man probably drank whisky and smoked cigars. And women, he probably had plenty of women, though they'd only be casual flings.

Note to self: Stay well away, Jas.

"Well, this is it, Massani. I'm off. Take care."

"Wait!" he called out, before his brain had even engaged. It screamed at him to stay with her. Shit, _he _was the one going soft. She was staring at him in expectation. This was the point he was supposed to say something.

"Got room for one more? I could do with a ride."

She was still staring at him. Not that he minded. He could swim in those eyes. She had an uncertain look on her face.

"Can't say I've ever had a passenger before - well, apart from you, but you were…..you know. Um, it won't be a comfortable ride."

"Do I look like a man who needs cushions and silk sheets?"

She choked out a laugh.

"Ah, no I have to admit, you don't." She paused again, her brain ticking over, considering, teeth worried her bottom lip. He saw the moment she made her decision. "Okay. Jump aboard, Massani."

"Just give me five to grab my stuff."

"Will do."

Zaeed waited until she'd entered her ship before heading back to the Normandy, with a smug grin.

-x-

Eight hours, in a confined space, nowhere to escape to, with a man she knew was a mercenary. She banged her head on the console in front of her. What the hell was she thinking!?

Maybe she should just leave, right now, before he returned - but she knew she wouldn't. She'd feel too guilty about it. Damn conscience. _She'd _never make a good mercenary, that's for sure. Besides, he'd saved her from that batarian. She shuddered as she remembered being pinned by his body, his foul breath on her skin. Then she replayed the fast, assured actions of Massani, as he'd dealt with her attacker.

He was dangerous. It was reflected in his hard eyes, but when he'd turned them on her, they'd softened. She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought. She covered her face with her hands. _Get a grip! I know it's been a while, but a thorny old mercenary isn't the way to go, no matter how fate has decided to put you back together._

"Ready to go?" came _that _voice.

She looked over her seat as Massani sauntered in, dropping a small crate on the way to the cockpit, and sat heavily into the passenger seat.

She cleared her throat.

"Yup," and she started the engines.


	5. Chapter 5

Zaeed surveyed the ship. A small cockpit, a middle area that housed a bed and wash facilities, and the cargo hold at the back. His room back on the Normandy was probably the same size as this. He watched her skilfully manoeuvre the ship away from Omega, heading for the relay.

"You have a home on the Citadel, too?"

"Never anywhere long enough to bother putting down roots. Short-term works just fine."

"So why are you heading to the Citadel?"

Shit. He had absolutely no reason to head there, so he had no answer.

He shrugged, "One place is as good as another when I'm between jobs."

"Hm. I like having a place to come home to. Couldn't imagine living like that."

"Considering my line of work, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense for me to give someone out for my blood, an address he or she can wait for me."

"Oh…. I see. Still, it has to be hard. To have the choice taken away from you."

Her words penetrated deep, but he pushed away the feeling of longing that surfaced, for a place that belonged to him. A place to relax.

"It sounds lonely," she added quietly.

"Shit, you trying to make me cry? I knew this girl once, asari, good head on her shoulders. We had this whole thing going - until she sold me out to the blood pack. Put a sour note on the relationship. Safer to keep everyone at a distance."

"Oh my God! That's…..Why would she do that?" she exclaimed, appalled at the notion that the man couldn't trust anyone.

He chuckled.

"Still naïve, hey _sweetheart_?" He said the last word on purpose, then laughed as she gave him a sidelong glare.

"Credits. It always comes down to how much is on the table."

"Maybe that's the way it is with the people _you _mix with, but not everyone can be bought. Not everyone would so readily betray someone they love."

"Love? That's just something made up by sad lonely spinsters who need to keep dreaming that their 'soul mate' just hasn't found them yet," he said derisively.

He watched her put the ship on auto-pilot, then she turned to him.

"Wow, you really are cynical."

"I'm a realist, sweetheart."

"You're a grouch," she retorted right back, and it took him a moment to register what she'd called him, before he burst out laughing again.

"So, you have someone waiting for you?" He realised as soon as he'd said it, that he didn't want the answer.

"Rylee," she smiled, fondly, and Zaeed felt a niggle of something he hadn't felt before. His eyes darted to her left hand, no ring.

"He don't mind you heading off for weeks at a time, putting yourself in danger?"

She frowned, guilt forcing her gaze downwards.

"Of course, and _I _hate it too, but it's really good money, and I only have to do it three, sometimes four times a year, to get us by, so…."

"What, your man can't provide for you?"

She frowned again, as she stared at him.

"Even if he wasn't five years old - I don't need a man to look after me."

He blinked.

"You got a kid?" There was that niggle again.

"Uh huh. Don't look so surprised, a lot of people have them," she teased.

"What about his father?"

This got another frown, her head turned back to the console in sudden interest.

"He's around," she said quietly.

"Why just 'around'?"

Jas sighed. Would she really talk about this to a guy she hardly knew? She looked over at him, his position relaxed, feet up on the panel in font of him, as he waited for her answer. Oh, what the hell.

"It turned out that he had a wife and child he'd forgotten to tell me about. Add to that his career, where his reputation was everything, and divorcing his high-society wife to be with a lowly scout would have been detrimental to his chance of climbing up to the top. It paid off for him. He got where he wants to be, and he sees Rylee when he can….. He just can't do it openly."

Zaeed saw the barely concealed anger that flashed across her face.

"Does he still get _you_?" It was an extremely personal question. One most people would never have asked, but he wasn't most people, and he wanted to know.

"Not a chance. I don't ask for much, but honesty is top of the list. I think he pretty much smashed that one to pieces."

"So who is this jackass?"

"Huh, what, so you can blackmail him? I may not be happy that he hides the fact he has another son, but I'm not about to expose him so you can have a payday."

"I'm hurt, " Zaeed mocked.

"Sure, like you wouldn't. Isn't that what your Blue Suns do? Extortion, and a whole lot more besides now, since you 'left'."

"We just offered protection, security. I've no interest in causing trouble for anyone not asking for it. I just do what I'm good at without all the sodding rules or regulations getting in my way. I tried the Alliance, managed to stick it out for a few years before I got so pissed of I bailed. Instead, I started the Suns with Vido."

"You created them?!"

"That's right, but like I said, it was a protection racket, nothing more. Until Vido wanted to take on more batarians. Cheap labour, he said. Goddamn terrorists, I said. Vido disagreed though, paid some of my own men to hold me down while he put the gun to my head. Like I said, everyone has a price."

"Jesus! So…what do you do now? Besides, hunting this Vido?"

"Much the same thing. Made it my personal mission to take down as many merc bands as I came across, along the way. Take special pleasure in anything to do with the Suns. I'm just a one man show now, though. Figure I'm less likely to get stabbed in the back. Just hire men when I need them and say goodbye once the job's done. Worked my way to being considered the best damn bounty hunter in the business. Thanks in large part to that rifle."

"Rifle?"

He got up and opened up his crate, removing Jessie and returning to his seat, passing her the rifle.

Jas recognised it immediately, despite the additional wear and tear.

"Wow, it still works!?"

"Sadly, no, or I'd still be using her. Jessie gave up on me five years ago."

Jas was startled.

"You named your gun?"

"Sure. A man and his gun - bit like a pilot and his ship, I guess."

Jas studied the man beside her. He'd called her Jessie back on Omega…

"So what do you call the rifle you use now?"

Zaeed stilled. He had no answer for that. He hadn't given it any thought before, but the fact was, Jessie was the only gun he'd ever given a name to.

"Zaeed?" Her voice came softly, like she was afraid to startle him.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat. Why had he chosen to name the gun? Why had he held on to it all this time? Why had he just handed his most treasured possession to her without a thought? He looked at her. His angel.

"I …It's just a rifle," he stumbled.

"But you said-"

"Forget it. I need a piss," he snapped, then he was gone.

Jas stared after him, her brain whirling through the last few moments. A mercenary who took down merc bands. He was one big contradiction. He confused her, but also intrigued her. Her gaze returned to the gun in her hands. He'd named it after her. J. S-E. Her gift had meant something to him.

She got up and returned it to his crate carefully, replacing the lid. He came out at the same time as she passed the door, both of them deep in thought, and they collided. His weight won over hers and she nearly went flying. Zaeed's reflexes kicked in and he quickly caught her, pulling her close to him to keep her upright. One arm encircled her waist, his other hand clamped on her arm. Her own instincts to catch a hold to stop her fall meant that she had grabbed him for support, one hand on his waist, the other on his muscled arm - a mirror image. His face was close to hers, and both were aware of their own thundering hearts but oblivious of each others.

Zaeed could of let go of her, now she was steady on her feet, but he didn't want to. He watched her cheeks pinken. To hell with it, he thought, he wanted her. He closed the gap, crushing his lips against hers, figuring that it would be worth the slap.

Jas' eyes widened as he kissed her, but she couldn't deny the thrill that travelled her body. She responded, and this seemed to take him by surprise, though he quickly recovered, invading her mouth with his tongue. The man knew how to kiss. There was no hesitation, no waiting for an invite. He held nothing back.

She was tingling as his hands wrapped around her so tightly, raising her off her feet. In response her own arms snaked around his neck into his hair, touching his face, his scar. It almost scared her how much she wanted him in that moment. It was so out of the blue.

Zaeed wanted to consume her. She tasted of vanilla. She yielded instantly to his touch, to his tongue and she turned him on. With any other woman he would have wasted no time in taking her body, but he respected this woman. Her hand on his face touched something inside him. The way she caressed the line of his scar as he kissed her….

They parted, breathing heavily, still tightly wrapped in each other. He gently brushed aside the curls that had fallen over her lovely face. Those jade eyes, pupils dilated because of him, pulled him back to her. This time his kiss was gentle, savouring, and she still responded. There was one thing he knew for sure - he didn't deserve this woman.

Jas was reeling. How had they gone from strangers to this, so quickly? She always took her time with every part of her life. From her work, to her relationships, everything was thought out. Not that that approach had proven successful in regards to her love life so far. Yet here she was, in the arms of a mercenary, no less. And she didn't care.

A bleeping sound from the cockpit had her pulling reluctantly away, his arms slowly sliding from her, as though to maintain his touch until the last second. Her eyes lingered on him until the last wisps of his fingers left her body.

Heading unsteadily back to her seat, she clicked off the auto-pilot, and checked the radar. A ship. She adjusted their course and her stomach dropped as she watched the ship's course adjust to intercept. Okay, she'd been here before. As they came within range she answered the hail.

"_We're the Grim Skulls. Enter our cargo hold and prepare to be boarded. Try to escape and you'll be shot down. Do as you're told and, once we have your cargo, you'll get to leave."_

"Grim Skulls?" she looked at Zaeed, who was huffing in contempt.

"Amatuers, all but wiped out."

"This is the 'Kismet', we have no cargo aboard. We're not worth your time," she responded over the comm.

Zaeed did a double-take when she said the name of the ship. Kismet. Fate…. What the hell, Massani? You don't believe in all that crap, remember?

"_So __**you **__say. Comply or die,_" came the reply.

Jas sighed heavily.

"Land it, I'll deal with them," Zaeed assured, releasing his gun.

Jas looked at him like he was mad.

"Or, we could _not_. It may not look it, but I'm not defenseless."

She maintained course, aware that Zaeed was looking at her, trying to ascertain her next move.

She approached the ship's open hold and, just mere metres from the entrance, she activated her defenses.

She'd spent a small fortune to get the booster system and guns installed, but with a son depending on her coming home, it was worth every penny. Her well-hidden guns were now revealed and she fired straight into the unshielded hold before turning deftly, bringing her ship alongside the other vessel and hitting her boosters.

The boosters used a hell of a lot of fuel but she maintained their thrust until just before she hit the relay that would take them back into Citadel space. The Grim Skulls didn't even know what had hit them.

On the other side of the relay, she breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to Zaeed, who was now looking at her wide-eyed. Then he laughed out loud.

"Bloody hell, woman! I've never seen anything like that before! That was damned impressive! Who'd have thought you have teeth on this thing?"

She smiled vibrantly back.

Zaeed locked on that mouth, and he watched as she sucked in her bottom lip again, digging her teeth into it. He reached across the space between them and placed his hand into her hair, around the nape of her neck and gently pulled her to him.

Jas knew if she resisted, he wouldn't push it, but she didn't want to resist. Her logical side told her she was just going to get hurt, but something else told her she was safe. She went with his hand, meeting his lips again, his passion invading her senses, devouring her. Her body followed, and she straddled him in the passenger seat. Common sense reared it's head to scream at her to put the auto-pilot back on, and she blindly reached out to flick it on. His hands were on her rear pulling her into him, her own hands reached for the clasps on his armour. As his armour fell aside, he moved down to her neck, and heat rushed to her lower region, as she felt his heated growl reverberate against her throat. She leaned back and he looked at her uncertainly, concerned she'd changed her mind. She stroked his face in reassurance and proceeded to remove her t-shirt.

He did the same at the sight of her smooth creamy skin clad only in white lace. He pulled her back to him, his mouth on the area between her breasts, hands clamped on her waist to keep her in place. Her hands slid up his biceps, across his shoulders and down his back, leaving a tingling trail that made him ache below. He cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over fabric covered nipples that hardened instantly, enjoying the hitch in her breath, the clench of her thighs on either side of his, her fingertips digging into his skin. He was kissing her again and he slid the straps off her shoulders, uncovering her breasts. He stood, bringing her with him, resting her against the panel. She leaned back as he yanked her boots off, dragged her trousers over her hips, taking her panties with them, then impatiently shucked his own. She unclasped the bra that hung at her waist and they stared at each other, hearts thundering, breath fast.

Zaeed's eyes roamed her slim body. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman - every inch of her. This wasn't about sex. This was about _her. _He wanted her more than he'd wanted anything or anyone.

Jas thought he looked superb for a man his age. All lean, and well-defined muscle. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She wasn't the impulsive sort. Stop thinking about it! She chided herself. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

He came to her, and his arms wrapped around her, his mouth on hers, moving down her neck to the indent at her throat, and down further, capturing her breast, sucking at her nipple while his fingers worked the other.

Jas's hands were on his chest, ghosting over his hard skin, down his sides, making him shiver. He returned to kiss her for that, and she let her hands fall on his ass. Hard, firm. She moved her hands to his front, clenching his erect manhood and he twitched at her touch, her hands warm on his skin. He found her centre, already slick for him, and he rubbed over her sensitive bud making her arch into him. But he refused to give in to his desire to take her. Instead he continued to caress her, her body shuddering, her limbs tightening around him. Good God the woman was killing him, her thumb running light circles over his tip. He couldn't hold back much longer. She cried out as she climaxed into his fingers, and without hesitating he slid into her in one smooth motion.

She gasped in pleasure at the feel of him inside her, filling her, his tip pushing against her back wall. She was undone by his passion as he kissed her, and she clung to him as though her life depended on it. Zaeed pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in deep, unable to contain his groan as her walls clenched around him. They continued their mind-blowing dance, and when she called out his name it sent him over the edge, and they climaxed together. Never had a woman made him feel this way. That possessiveness washed over him again. She was his.

Jas panted into his shoulder, not wanting to pull away, loving the feel of him inside her and around her. She didn't know how this man had gotten past her long-built up barriers, but she wasn't sorry for it. She had no regrets. Even if he walked away from her now.

Zaeed held her to him, his hand running through those mahogany curls. He couldn't let her walk away.

Another bleeping shook them both from their reverie. Jas peered at the radar. The Citadel. They slowly let go, eyes fixed on each other, then they busied themselves with re-dressing. She took her seat and he did the same, and she was soon piloting the ship into dock.

As the engines wound down, they stood, Zaeed stepping into her space. She didn't retreat. He had to admit his stomach was unsettled about how these next few minutes would go. Soft bastard. Get a grip.

"Back to your son?"

"Yeah. It's been three weeks. I miss him."

"Sure…..Who looks after him when you're gone?" He was stalling.

"I have a friend who stays at ours whenever I'm away. Thankfully. She's been a godsend, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Hm." He cursed to himself. He was running out of time. Man up, Massani.

"I want to see you again," he blurted out, bluntly. He wasn't good at this sort of thing - never needed to be, he'd hadn't cared if he didn't see a woman he'd been with again.

Jas smiled, a flash of relief across her face.

"I want that too."

Now it was Zaeed's turn to release his breath.

"Where will you stay?" she asked.

"I'll get a room somewhere," he said, unconcerned. He pulled her to him, holding her gently but firmly. He kissed her, languidly. He could enjoy her like this, because she wasn't going anywhere. She was his.

Her hands stroked his face again. He liked it. No woman had ever dared to touch him there, but she shared the story of that scar with him. It was hers too.

Jas melted into this man who had come from nowhere and demanded her attention, refusing to be ignored. She felt herself wanting him all over again, and she pulled away before she got carried away, blowing out her unspent lust, making him chuckle gruffly in sympathy. He wanted her too.

They exited the ship.

"Mom!"

"Rylee!"

Zaeed watched the young boy run full speed into his mother's arms.

"What a wonderful homecoming! I've missed you, so much!"

"Missed you to, mom!"

"Happy Birthday, baby. I've got something stashed away for you at home."

"Cool!"

Zaeed liked the picture they made. He was a good-looking boy. What a jackass the boy's father had to be to put his job over them. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous of the mystery man. For having something with her, that Zaeed didn't. But he didn't do jealousy…did he?

He remembered his belongings and back-tracked to the ship. It was only when he was inside that he froze. The date….the boy's birthday….the boy was five. He looked at the crate. Jessie had stopped firing exactly five years ago today. If he believed in all that crap, it would almost be as though she'd stopped firing when his angel had been given someone else to watch over. He shook his head. Coincidence. Get a grip, Massani! You'll be convincing yourself santa exists next!

Jas looked up from her son at her friend who had stayed back to give them space.

"Melina, thank you so much for looking after him for me." She gave the asari woman a hug.

"You know I love spending time with the little guy. Besides, that's what friends do, right?" Melina smiled at her, but Jas caught an unease.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course! Just got a lot on at work, stresses me out just thinking about it! In fact, I'd better head off. Catch you later?"

"Absolutely. And thanks again."

"Anytime, Jas." Her friend left, hurriedly.

Zaeed reappeared with his crate in his hands.

"Rylee, this is Mr Massani."

Zaeed dumped the crate and held out a hand to the boy, who took it immediately.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"Polite. Wasted on _me _though, and call me Zaeed."

"What happened to your face?" the boy asked him with interest.

"Got shot."

"Wow! Cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, coming from someone who wasn't at the receiving end."

Jas covered her mouth to cover her laugh at Zaeed's manner with her five year old.

"Lucky for me, it was your mom who saved me."

Rylee stared at his mother in amazement, as though seeing her in a new light. She just smiled back at him.

"So, it's your birthday, huh? Do you like ships, kid?"

"Uh huh! Turian ships and the Normandy are the best!" Rylee gushed.

"Ah, well, you might like this…." He opened his crate and pulled out a model ship, crouching to show it to the boy.

"Whoa!"

"This is a model of the Verrikan, turian frigate, hell of a ship. I led a mission to bring that thing down from the inside with just five men and whatever guns we could bring. No chance of success, but we did it. Everyone died, but me. There was nothing as goddamn sweet as watching that ship crash planet-side."

Rylee stared up at him in awe, as Jas gave Zaeed one quirked eyebrow and a look.

"Anyway, it's yours - if you want it."

"Really?! Thanks, Zaeed!"

Zaeed gave a laugh as he watched the boy begin to run around 'flying' the model ship.

"Thank you, Zaeed," murmured Jas, and he turned to her, seeing her face soften just as it had for her son. "You don't carry much with you, so I'm guessing that had some meaning to you."

"Nothing beyond that story you just heard. Besides, I figured you'd prefer I gave him the ship instead of the helmet I pried off a krogan battle-master's head-"

"-Yes!" she interrupted with a mock horror on her face. She huffed a laugh and shook her head at him. "Here…" she activated her Omni-tool and his beeped. "My address, and now you have my Omni details too, so, you know, you could… maybe let me know when you find a place."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes intent on hers.

"Count on it," he affirmed, his deep, gravely voice sending shivers down her spine.

She glanced at Rylee who was completely in his own world with his new ship, and back to Zaeed. Then she grabbed the edge of his armour, below his neck, and yanked him towards her, pressing her lips to his. He ran his hands lightly down her sides before she released him.

"Ry!" she called out, and he bounced over to her as she began to walk away.

"See you soon," he promised her, and he enjoyed the heated look she flung him over her shoulder before she rounded the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Zaeed was settled in a small apartment, leased on a monthly basis, and had already put out feelers for work, his weapons now smuggled in. It was slow going, as he had to be careful about throwing his name about here. The last thing he wanted right now was someone telling the Blue Suns.

Now he was outside Jas' apartment - for dinner, no less. He was getting downright 'normal', and it didn't worry him a bit.

The door was flung open.

"Hey, Zaeed!" welcomed the kid.

"Come in!" called Jas from inside. Zaeed gave the bottle of wine he was carrying, to the boy.

"Don't drink it all at once, kid," then he laughed as Rylee gave him a wide-eyed look. Green eyes, just like his mother's, but he guessed the black hair came from his father.

He followed the boy into the main room, seeing Jas in the kitchen.

"I was wondering what was behind the 'Shaw-Estes' thing," Zaeed inquired as he strolled towards her.

"Hello, to you too, Zaeed!" Jas gave him an amused look, as she removed the wine from Rylee as he passed by her, provoking a disappointed 'aaah' from the boy.

Zaeed just shrugged as the boy looked to him for help.

Jas started chopping as she talked.

"My parents weren't exactly traditional. They never married, just travelled the stars looking for new colony sites, and transporting cargo to and from existing colonies for credits."

"Runs in the family then."

"Yeah, I guess what I do isn't so far from the same thing, though I never carry cargo."

"So they raised you on the go?"

"When I came along, my mother - she's the 'Estes' part - decided that she wanted to raise me with the safety that Earth offered, as opposed to the colonies. It meant that she had to pretty much raise me alone. Dad - 'Shaw' - just came back when he could. It stayed that way until I was about thirteen."

Jas handed him the bottle he'd brought, and he opened it for her. She poured them a glass.

"What changed?"

"She'd only popped out for a few groceries, but she didn't come back. Turned out, she got caught in the crossfire of a gang war, on the way home. Dad came for me a week later. He took me everywhere with him. Probably how I got the taste for it. The only exceptions were his longer haul flights, that would take him into the Terminus Systems. I got to stay with my grandmother on Benning while he was away. That's where he was headed the last time I saw him.

Just like my mother, he didn't come back. I was sixteen. My grandmother got a message from a freighter captain who worked out in the Terminus, about three weeks later. He'd found dad's ship. Badly damaged. He'd been shot in the chest, point-blank. When they played back his logs, they discovered that it was mercs after his cargo. He'd offered it to them with no fuss, and they killed him anyway."

Zaeed was silent. Shit.

"I left Benning a year later, after my grandmother passed on. Just got in my father's old ship and went. Just fell into location scouting."

"Thought his ship was damaged."

"Yeah, beyond salvage, but the 'Kismet' was my parent's first ship, before the expanding colonies required him to upgrade to a ship with a larger hold. He couldn't let it go, so it sat in a hangar on Benning."

Zaeed considered her for a moment. She'd been out there, by herself, for three years, before she'd come across him. Helluva thing, for a girl with no fighting or survival skills to speak of.

"You know, after spilling my guts, you better be sharing," she prompted, expectantly.

"Ha! Not much to tell. Dead-beat mother, who didn't know who my father was. Grew up in Buenos Aires, no thanks to her. She was always too drunk out of her head to take notice that I wasn't there from one day to the next. Kid on the streets like that, you tend to get in with the wrong sort of people. Learned fast how to look after myself.

Only had one decent friend, lived on the same street, same age, actually went to school. He didn't have a father either, but his mother cared at least. Steve. Good sort. Loyal. Got put in a training academy for juveniles when his mom died from some illness when we were twelve. Kept in touch though.

Amazing I made it to eighteen, really. Steve was the one who suggested I enlist. Looking out for me, I guess. We were there on the front-lines, volunteering for those high-risk missions so humanity could expand beyond the Sol Relay. Fought in the First Contact War… must have been five years later. Real eye-opener. Hell of a lot of fun, though. Good challenge.

Steve was already making his way up the ranks. Me though, I was chafing under the bloody regulations. My whole life up till then was me doing what I needed to do to survive. Didn't find it so easy to do that when I had to second-guess every action in case it went against some pointless rule. In the end, I didn't bother worrying about it, just got the job done, my way. Put me at odds with the brass, not that I gave a shit. Left when they started talking about laying charges on me.

Figured I could use my skills without the Alliance and their straight-jacket. Met Vido soon after, and we founded the Blue Suns. Must have been about five years before he put that bullet in my head.

Steve did well, though. You've probably heard of him. Hackett."

"_Admiral _Hackett?"

"Yeah, like I said, did well. Still keep in touch, though it usually involves him shaking his head at me, in despair. Ha! Good man."

Jas was shaking her own head as she looked at him with a small smile on her face. His story had given her insight into what made him into the man before her.

"Dinner's ready."

-x-

Two hours later, and he was on the floor in the kid's room racing hover cars around various carefully constructed obstacles, and he had to admit he was quite happy. He had noticed, when he'd first been led into the room, that the ship he'd given the boy had pride of place on his desk, little action figures arranged around it.

"Are you my dad?"

Zaeed could honestly say it was the first time he'd been struck dumb, but before he could think of a way to let the kid down, Rylee continued.

"Mom, says my dad can't be with us because he's so busy getting rid of all the bad people in the galaxy. And that's what you do. Right?"

Zaeed cursed himself for running off his mouth about his exploits to the enthralled kid.

"Look, kid-"

"It's okay, I know you're not really. Mom would have said. It makes her sad when we talk about dad. But she's always happy when she talks about _you_. She likes you a lot, I think. So do I. If you wanted to be my dad I wouldn't mind, Zaeed."

The kid went straight back to racing, while Zaeed sat there staring at the boy's profile. He felt strange inside. This kid's acceptance of him…made him feel…? He didn't know what it was. All he could do was run his hand over the boy's head, in a way that Zaeed realised, as he was doing it, was probably fatherly. That's the moment he realised that Jas was in the doorway, her eyes watery as she stared at them. She'd heard. Zaeed cleared the lump in his throat. Holy crap, nothing got to him like this. Until he'd found his angel and her kid.

"Be back in a moment, kid," Zaeed assured, and he walked to Jas as she backed into the main room.

"I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable, Zaeed," she began.

"Kid, nearly made me goddamn cry!" he joked uneasily.

Jas gave a half-hearted laugh.

"That's what I get for lying to him. God, I feel so awful. He just came out with it out of the blue one day. He wanted to know who his dad was. I wasn't prepared, and I just made up something. Only now, I'm stuck in this lie, and I hate doing that to him. I value honesty, Zaeed, yet here I am lying to my own son."

"His father's to blame. Goddamn jackass."

She huffed, then sank into his chest, and he welcomed her with arms encircling her waist. It was the closest they'd been since they got to the Citadel. Jas had been wary of their 'relationship', needing to know it wasn't just a physical thing.

"His father's Dominic Osoba."

Zaeed paused as he connected the name.

"The new human Ambassador?" he said with surprise.

"Yeah, though when we met he was just a diplomat working his way up."

Zaeed realised the immensity of what she'd just told him. It conveyed a huge amount of trust in him, and he hugged her closer and rubbed his cheek over the top of her head where it rested against his shoulder. His heart thudded as he began to understand what this woman meant to him.

"He failed to tell me that he already had a family, until I announced I was pregnant. Like a fool I was making plans for our future together, so I was rather shocked when he admitted his other life. I ended it straight away.

He said that he didn't love his wife and wanted to divorce her but she had clout in high places and he couldn't risk her destroying his career. It's why he couldn't acknowledge Rylee. Once he got the Ambassador position a few months back, he started proceedings to end their marriage, said as soon as the divorce was finalised we could be together," she huffed, with scorn, then continued.

"Like he thought I would forgive his lies. He lost my trust, and he'll never get that back. And then there's the insult that he still wouldn't officially admit Rylee was his - wouldn't look good, and his ex-wife would take him to the cleaners, because it would show his infidelity during their marriage.

I was so stupid, Zaeed. I fell for all that charm and charisma, and I never questioned anything he told me."

She looked at him then.

"I think that's why I like you so much. You say it like it is, and what you see is what you get."

"That's me. But I'm not sure I can be the man you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be anything but yourself, Zaeed."

Zaeed smirked, though on the inside he felt a twisting in his gut.

"Then prepare yourself, woman," and he crushed his lips against hers, his kiss passionate, desperate. He needed her. This woman who accepted him the way he was. It was nothing short of a goddamn miracle!

-x-

Zaeed was away for the next two weeks on a job and he was itching to see Jas. As he arrived back on the Citadel he messaged her an invite for dinner, smiling as he received her reply.

Three hours later he was at her door, a leather jacket and jeans, in place of his usual armour. He knocked and it opened to reveal his angel in a dress that accentuated every delicious curve.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hell, woman! You realise I'll be rushing through dinner to get to dessert now," he warned with a smirk.

"Well, mission accomplished, then…" she responded slyly.

Zaeed laughed. He'd missed her. He pulled her out of her doorway towards him and kissed her deeply, making her groan in pleasure. Christ, he really had to get through dinner fast.

-x-

They were an hour. Her hand in his as he led her into his rented apartment. She was barely through the door when he had her pinned up against it. The dress was pooled at her feet in seconds and his whole body tingled in delight when it revealed she hadn't bothered with underwear. Zaeed practically ripped his own clothes off, and then he was inside her. Those slick, hot walls welcoming him. She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him on. He was so close, but he slowed, wanting to enjoy her for a whole lot longer than this. Zaeed carried her through to his bed, his mouth never leaving hers. Once they were settled, Jas twisted so she was on top, and the sight of her above him, riding him, her curls cascading around her flushed face, her jade eyes focused on him, was a memory he would never forget. She was beautiful. She brought them both to a toe-tingling crescendo, falling over his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Jas had never felt so amazing, laying here listening to his quick-beating heart, his chest rapidly moving up and down, taking her with him. She'd never felt like this before. She went to slide off him, but he held her in place, rolling with her so they were side by side but still joined.

"Not so fast. I'm not finished with you yet," he warned her, smokily.

It sent shivers down her spine and he gave a low chuckle.

"Know just how you feel," he confided, kissing her.

Within minutes he was moving his pelvis again, now above her. Neither of them would last long, every part of them already sensitive, so he drove into her hard and fast, spurred on by her arching back and scream of ecstasy. He climaxed with a rush that made him momentarily dizzy, and barely managed to hold himself up on his shaking arms, so he wouldn't crush her, finally rolling to the side again. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the afterglow.

His Omni-tool bleeped and he activated it, his arms still around her. A message requesting his services. He'd answer it later.

"What's that one?" asked Jas, pointing to a message that he'd sent to himself.

"Just considering my retirement options."

He brought it up and all she could see was a load of nonsense. He then typed something that decoded it.

**"This could be it. If this Illusive Man's money goes through, it's time to get serious about buying a property. Got to narrow it down to a place I can stand more than a year.**

**Elysium? Only if the Alliance gets serious about taking out the batarians in the Verge, so not in my lifetime. Illium's an easy place for a man to disappear whether he wants to or not. Think I'll pass. Earth's still too bloody crowded. Bekenstein? Decent weather, good food, mostly human. Good choice if I can stay under the radar. Eden Prime? Best garden world in the galaxy, but nothing's rebuilt but the farms.**

**Hell, maybe I should just buy a ship full of explosives and commit suicide by Omega. Easiest retirement plan I've come up with so far."**

"You wouldn't really do that would you!?" She had raised herself up on one elbow and she looked at him with such concern, that he felt the need to run the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Have to admit, it's not so appealing anymore. Think I'll stick to finding that retirement place. Found this location scout who might be able to help."

Jas smiled back at him and leaned into him, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, before pulling away.

"What, that's it?" he teased.

She gave him a smirk.

"If we start, we'll never get out of this bed-"

"-Sounds good!" smiled Zaeed, interrupting, and she rolled her eyes.

"Except I have a babysitter who's probably desperate to get home so she can sleep."

Zaeed sighed in defeat, and watched her gorgeous bare figure walk out of the room to retrieve her dress, before getting up himself.

He was still buzzing from the evening's events as he walked her back to her apartment.

-x-

"Hey! I was beginning to wonder if you'd be out all night!" came her friend's voice.

They walked into the main room.

"Sorry, Melina. This is-"

"-She knows who I am," interrupted Zaeed, from behind her, anger colouring his voice, his arms crossing in front of him. He answered Jas' questioning look. "Remember that asari I told you about?"

Jas couldn't believe it, as she swung back to Melina, who had a sneer on her face as she looked at him.

"Gonna sell me out, again, bitch?" Zaeed growled.

"Well, as it happens, there _is_ an unbelievably large bounty on your head, Zaeed," Melina answered, with a nasty smile.

"No! Melina!" Jas was so shocked by the change in her friend. "You wouldn't….How could you do that? Betraying someone like that….?"

Melina looked sadly at Jas.

"I'm sorry, Jas, but he's worth enough credits to set me up for years! I can give up that crappy job! He's just a merc."

"No! He's more than that-"

"-Jas! Wake up! Zaeed Massani only cares about himself! I'm doing you a favour! He'll only hurt you, and it's my duty, as your friend, to prevent that!"

"Don't pretend this is about me! You already admitted you're after the credits!….I won't let you do this!"

"You bring the Suns here and you'll put Jas and the kid at risk." Zaeed quietly seethed. "I'll go."

"I really was thinking about you, Jas," assured Melina.

Jas stared at her fiercely, then slapped the asari hard across her face.

"Get out!" Jas demanded through gritted teeth.

The asari glared at Zaeed, her hand to her cheek, as she passed him. She stopped at the door.

"You have no idea how surprised I was to see you at the docks, that day…. Enjoy your last seconds, Zaeed," she smirked over her shoulder.

Zaeed suddenly realised that Melina had already cashed in.

She swung open the door and in walked a team of armed Blue Suns, followed by Vido himself.

Zaeed placed his body in front of Jas.

"Vido," sneered Zaeed.

"Surprise, Massani," growled Vido, with a smug grin.

"Mommy?" came Rylee's sleepy voice from his bed.

Zaeed flinched, and Jas gasped behind him.

"Well, well, how about this, Massani? The picture of domestic bliss. Who'd have thought you'd have a brat? Well, go on Massani, go get your kid. I'll look after your lovely woman."

"You said they wouldn't be harmed!" interjected a worried Melina, from the doorway.

"And if they do as they're told, they won't," answered Vido, without taking his eyes of Zaeed.

Zaeed hesitated, his mind racing. He couldn't fight back without endangering Jas. He heard little footsteps, and moved quickly to intercept the boy.

As soon as Zaeed stepped into Rylee's room, Jas activated her Omni-tool and hit the specially installed panic button. A solid metal door slid across her son's doorway, sealing them in. After the geth attack a couple of years back she'd felt the need to do something to better protect her son after a close call had the machines cornering them as they'd fled to a supposedly safe harbour. Only Bailey's appearance had saved them from death, and he'd gotten them to safety. Now she had her own safe harbour.

Zaeed swung round and pounded on the door.

"Jas! Rylee, how do I open it!?"

"Mommy said only she, Uncle Dom or Commander Bailey could open it," answered the sleepy, frightened little boy.

Zaeed hit the thick metal barrier again, before listening desperately to the other side.

"What the hell!?" sneered Vido, his gun pointed at her.

"It's a panic room," she said calmly.

Vido stormed up to her and grabbed her arm, his face bent close to hers.

"Open it now!"

"Not a chance in hell. When I triggered that, it also sent an emergency message to C-Sec. You're running out of time, Vido."

Vido was fuming and he back-handed her, hard, causing her to buckle to the ground in a daze. Then he pulled her up close.

"_Vido! You son of a bitch! I'm gonna tear you apart!" _Zaeed roared as he heard the strike.

Vido chuckled.

"Please, Jas, they just want Massani," reasoned Melina.

"I'm not like you," Jas glared back at her. "I refuse to be another person in his life to back-stab him."

"Oh, you think you're so smart, bitch. Looks like we'll have an extra guest for a while, men," Vido announced.

There were a few lascivious grins from around the room.

"No!" cried out Melina, and she ran forward, only to be held back by one of the mercs.

Vido placed his gun at her head.

"You have two choices. Take the bounty and go on your way, or stay and die."

Melina's eyes flicked to Jas, then quickly away. The merc released her and without another word, she left.

When Vido turned back to Jas, he struck her again with a fist, and she blacked out.

Zaeed could hear them leaving.

"Goddamnit! Vido, you'll die screaming!"

He felt sick. He knew what Vido was capable of. He tried to calm the rage thundering round his head. Zaeed couldn't believe what she'd done. She could have closed that door instantly, but she'd waited for him to enter too. To protect him, from what she knew would be his death. Now she had probably forfeited her own life. For him.

The sound of suppressed sobs reminded him about the kid. He went to the trembling boy and picked him up, receiving a desperate hug in return.

"I want my mommy," sobbed the boy, and Zaeed held him tightly.

"So do I, kid."

Suddenly the door slid open, but Zaeed was seriously disappointed when Bailey appeared, frowning at seeing Zaeed within.

Zaeed rushed over to him.

"Bailey, Blue Suns have Jas! You have to lock everything down!"

Bailey started sending out orders. When he'd finished, he focused on Zaeed.

"It's done, now why the hell would they want Jasmyn?"

"They were after _me_. Her friend, Melina, sold me out for the Sun's bounty. Vido Santiago was the one who did this," he indicated to his face. "I nearly had him a couple months ago, but he got away. This is payback. Jas sealed us in here to stop Vido from getting me," Zaeed added solemnly.

Bailey processed it all.

"Can I assume she's important to you?"

"Yeah, and Vido's worked that out too. That's why he took her."

Bailey answered his comm unit, and Zaeed paced the room, Rylee still clamped around his neck.

When Bailey approached him, he could tell the news wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like they had an alternative exit plan, something we don't know about. There's no sign. I placed a trace on her Omni-tool signal, but it was dumped."

Zaeed resumed pacing, running through his options.

"If you're his intended target than he'll make contact," informed Bailey. "He'll use her as bait, let you know where she is, wait for you to come to him. At this point, it's just a waiting game, I'm afraid."

"I don't do 'waiting'. Time I got in touch with the Shadow Broker," Zaeed growled.

Bailey looked surprised.

"Think he'll help? His information doesn't come cheap, you know."

"Don't worry about it."

Zaeed bent to place the boy on the floor, and he had to pry the kid off.

"Don't leave me, Zaeed!" Rylee began to cry again. It managed to tug at Zaeed's heart.

"Hey, now, no more of that. I'm going to get your mom back, understand?"

The boy wiped his eyes and gripped the fabric at Zaeed's shoulders.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," answered Zaeed. "Bailey, take care of him."

"Absolutely, but you know you can't do this alone, and I have no authority beyond this station."

"I'll be fine."

Zaeed ran his hand fondly over the boy's head and walked out with a purpose. Once he was out of sight, he called Liara.

"Zaeed?"

"I need your contacts, T'Soni. A short while ago, Vido Santiago of the Blue Suns and his men, took a woman off the Citadel. I need to know where they were headed, now."

"I'll call you back when I have something for you…..You love her." It was a statement.

"Something like that," Zaeed said grudgingly. How the hell would T'Soni know anything about his relationship with Jas?

He was at the docking bay when she returned his call.

"Zorya. A disused Blue Sun's base near the ruined Eldfell-Ashland refinery."

"Our old base? Can't believe that bastard would have gone back there."

"Perhaps that's what he was counting on."

"Thanks."

"You'll need help."

"No time."

He signed off and waited for his purchases to be loaded onto the ship. _Her _ship. Kismet. Bailey hadn't hesitated when Zaeed had gone back and requested Jas' Omni-tool, only asking what he needed it for. He hadn't lied. He needed her ship and he could only access the codes to release it, via her Omni. He'd made a detour via his apartment on the way to the docking bay and now he rummaged through one of the crates for the repair kit he'd ordered. He placed Jessie and the repair kit on the passenger seat and started the engines. If he could fix the old rifle on the way to Zorya, he'd bow down to fate.


	7. Chapter 7

He skirted the edges of the base, staying far enough away to avoid any radar. He settled the 'Kismet' in a clearing and loaded himself up with as much as he could carry. His Omni-tool beeped. Opening it he found a message from Vido.

IF YOU WANT YOUR BITCH IN ONE PIECE, GET TO ZORYA. I NEED TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED. V.

Zaeed smiled. Vido wouldn't be expecting him for four hours. Time to find those old tunnels.

-x-

Jas' head was pounding. Her hands were bound in front of her. She slowly tried to get a glimpse of her surroundings, wincing at the light. She didn't recognise it. She slid herself painfully upright using the wall. The barred window was opposite her and she could see jungle outside. She wasn't on the Citadel any more, but that jungle _was _familiar, and unique. Zorya.

Being back here after twenty years didn't make her happy. Vido would want to kill Zaeed if he came for her. If. Would he? If he was smart he'd just stay away. If he was just a merc like Melina had said….but Jas believed he would come. She knew there was something more between them. A connection that had been made over two decades ago. She had faith in that man. Trust.

But knowing he'd come, filled her with fear.

-x-

Zaeed had mapped out the whole place, narrowing down Jas' location, and planting explosives as he went. It hadn't escaped his notice that his only concern had been to find her, and not Vido.

He was ready.

He set off the explosives, effectively taking out nearly all of Vido's men in a matter of seconds. The only safe zone was Jas' location. Now, he was going hunting.

-x-

Jas covered her ears as the sound boomed through the room, everything shaking violently. Five seconds after, Vido barrelled into the room, blazing eyes fixed on her. He stormed right up to her, bending down to place his hands either side of her on the wall, his nose almost touching hers.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised. Massani's walked into a trap for you. I thought taking you would just piss him off, but that he'd wait, sacrifice you and come with a small army….This….to strike so soon, this means he had to pay big-time for our location, and he's probably alone. That smacks of desperation. He's shown his hand - what he truly values - which gives _me _a better hand - _you." _He raked his eyes down her body, and she really wished she was wearing something other than the form-fitting dress.

His men joined them.

"Sir, we're all that's left!"

Vido surveyed the small group. He still had two of his best.

"You two, remain in here, but make yourselves invisible. The rest of you, there's only one corridor to this room, and here's exactly where he's headed, so get out there and get ready for him."

He turned back to the room and was satisfied when he couldn't see his two men. That's why they were his best. In minutes, gunfire sounded outside.

"Wait for my signal, but try to take him alive," he said out loud to his unseen men, then he pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, dazing her again. He snaked his arm around her neck so he could tuck her face into his chest with his hand over her mouth, and he withdrew his gun. Jas tried to push against him but he was like the wall she had her back against.

There was quiet. Seconds passed in silence. Then the door opened, and Zaeed entered, his eyes quickly scoping the scene, before he stepped into the room, gun raised.

-x-

Jessie had come through for him. He'd actually laughed when she released the first bullet for him. So, maybe there was something to this fate thing, after all. Maybe, Jas was supposed to be a part of his life, written twenty years ago, and he refused to let her die here, at that bastard, Vido's, hands.

Vido had her against the wall, his body pinning hers, her head pressed into his chest so Zaeed couldn't see her face, though he could see the gun pressed to her head. Vido didn't even turn to use her as a shield. He didn't need to, he knew what he had in his filthy hands.

"Let her go," growled Zaeed.

Vido laughed.

"Why the hell, would I want to do that, Massani?"

"Because you're out of men, Vido. You kill her, and I kill you." Jas struggled against Vido.

"Hmm, yet if I let her go, you'll still kill me, but at least this way I can take her with me."

"You let her go, and you and me get to finish this, man to man, Vido. Best man wins."

"Ha! Ahhh, Zaeed," he drawled, "I could continue to play this game with you, but I'm bored. Now!"

The two men burst out from their cover and attacked Zaeed. He wasn't prepared and though he took down one, the second got off an electrical shock that took him to his knees. Jessie was kicked from his hand and a gun placed at his head. All Zaeed could think, as he tried to regain control over his body as it recovered from the shock to it's system, was that he'd let her down.

Vido was laughing again. Now he pulled her from the wall and spun her, putting her back to his chest. His hand moved to her throat, the gun still at her head, and he walked her forward, closer to Zaeed.

"Massani, you certainly know how to hand me your weaknesses, don't you? First it was making me the money man, and now it's a woman. Though I have to concede, she is very fuckable." He ran the gun down to brush over her breast, and Zaeed made to go forward but was electrocuted again. Once he had gathered himself again, he was yanked back to his knees. Jas had cried out at the sight and now tears trailed her face. She shouldn't cry for him, he thought, without him, she wouldn't be here.

"You know what would be really funny? For your bitch to finish you."

Vido started to crouch, bringing Jas with him until she was also on her knees.

"Pick up the gun," he murmured into her ear, deliberately touching his lips to her skin. She tried to flinch away, but he just chuckled and held her closer, tighter. Just in front of her lay Jessie. She recognised it instantly and her eyes went straight to Zaeed, his face unreadable.

"No," she said strongly.

"Pick up the gun, or I'll blow your brains out. "

Zaeed remembered what he'd said to Shepard one time. _"Doesn't matter who you are, you got a gun in your face, chances are good you'll do what the other man says. Only two types don't buckle at that point - trained killers and psychopaths." _Zaeed knew his angel was neither. He watched the tears fall down her beautiful face. To die at her hands, didn't seem so bad, but in the unlikely chance Vido let her go, he doubted she'd be the same.

"Come on, you goddamn bastard! Afraid to face me yourself? Nothing changes, does it?"

Vido ignored him and pressed the gun harder into her cheek.

"Last chance. Do it, and I'll let you walk away. You'll get to see your brat again. Your choice. The kid loses one parent, or both."

"No, " she whispered in despair.

Zaeed knew either way it probably wouldn't matter, but if there was a chance…

"It's okay, Jas." Her confused, turbulent eyes stared into his soul as he gave her permission to end his life.

She placed her bound hands on Jessie and lifted the rifle. Zaeed thought it was rather fitting this way. Jas' mind was a mess, and she forced herself to focus. She brought the rifle so it was pointed at the ceiling, just to the right of her face. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't shoot him. She couldn't even point it at him. She loved him. At that moment she received clarity, as everything but the man in front of her blurred out.

In one swift motion she tipped the rifle back and fired.

Zaeed and the man behind him were stunned as they watched Vido fall back, his hands clasped around his neck, but Zaeed quickly came to his senses and surged to his feet to take out the last merc. The man had backed away, his pistol raised already, except it wasn't pointed at him, and Zaeed roared as he flung himself at the merc. He made contact, but not before the gun had fired.

The blast from Jessie had burnt the side of her face, her ear was ringing from the loud bang, making her off-balance. She was barely aware of her surroundings, but she felt the impact of the bullet hitting her, throwing her backwards.

Zaeed had the merc on the ground and he punched him hard to knock him out. He grabbed the merc's pistol and finished him with a single bullet, and turned for Jas. He rushed over to her, fear leaping into his throat as he saw the blood. The bullet had hit her chest close to her heart, but she was sitting herself up, and he dropped behind her, throwing aside the pistol in his hand to support her, holding her tightly to him.

Vido began manically laughing as he clutched his throat, trying to get to his feet, but failing, the loss of blood from the artery, weakening him. Zaeed didn't care, his attention on his injured angel. Jas still had Jessie in her hands and she raised it at Vido. She wanted to finish this. Zaeed placed his hand over hers and together they pulled the trigger, Vido's face taking the hit. His body fell twitching to the floor.

Jas let go of Jessie, and Zaeed re-holstered the rifle.

He could feel Jas start to shudder as shock began to set in. He cursed himself for leaving the medigel on the ship, as he lifted her into his arms and started a run back to the clearing. It was too damn far away! He tried not to think about the amount of blood running from her body, or the position of the bullet. He failed. He felt sick at the thought of her dying. Because of him.

She'd refused to shoot, even with a gun to her head. It went against everything he'd ascertained over his decades in battle. He didn't know what that meant. He looked down at the woman in his arms, the skin that wasn't bruised, was paling, those jade eyes shadowed under half-closed lids. His legs were burning from the hard run, but he didn't stop. The clearing opened up around him and he thundered into the ship. He laid her gently on the bunk and ransacked the crates for the medigel. Back at her side he administered it to the wound and prayed it wasn't too little too late. He cut the binding around her wrists with his knife. The only thing he could do now was get her back to the Citadel.

-x-

It was the longest journey of his life. He'd called ahead and Bailey himself had assured him that the medics were on standby for their arrival. He settled the ship down in the hangar, cutting the engines and went to check on her as he waited for the medics to make their way down from the viewing gallery. She was so still, her skin almost grey, and his heart froze. He leaned over her, trying to see her chest rise or feel her breath on his face but there was nothing.

NO! He couldn't lose her…

He reacted, closing off her nose, tipping her head back, opening her mouth. His mouth on hers, he breathed air into her, once, twice, three times, then began pushing on her chest, and returned to her mouth. He was vaguely aware of commotion behind him and a medic at his side scanning her.

"She has a pulse. Good work," the woman assured him, before the medics moved him back and rushed her out.

Zaeed sank to his knees, numb. He went to run his hands over his sweaty face and noticed them trembling, and covered in blood, so instead he clenched them into fists.

"You okay?"

Zaeed looked up to see Bailey. He couldn't speak, he could only shake his head.

Bailey crouched in front of the undone man, and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

Looking at Bailey, Zaeed remembered the kid.

"Rylee-"

"-Is fine. He stayed at mine last night, and I kept him with me today, until we caught your call. He's at the C-Sec offices if you want to see him, though I'd suggest you change first."

Zaeed looked down and was startled by the sight of his blood-soaked armour. There was so much of it, it had run around the edges to the t-shirt underneath. And none of it was his.

"Come on, lets get you back to your apartment."

"But, Jas…"

"The medic said she'd be in theatre for a while, so you've got time."

Bailey moved to the open hatch and waited for Zaeed to get to his feet, and they exited the ship.

-x-

Zaeed had spent ten minutes in the shower, arms braced against the tiled wall as the water flowed over him, washing away her blood. Now he was redressed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He still felt nothing. The knock at the door had him up and moving, flinging it open.

"Zaeed!" came the little voice, and the boy jumped into his arms, Rylee's small arms clamping around his neck.

Zaeed hugged him close without hesitation.

"Hey kid."

"You did it! You brought mommy home! I knew you would! Can we go see her now?"

Zaeed looked at Bailey, who nodded confirmation that he'd told the boy about his mother. He had to admit, though, that he wasn't sure if he could walk in to that hospital. Wasn't sure he could stand there, to be told she hadn't made it.

"Any news?" he asked Bailey, his voice hoarser than usual.

"Last I checked, she was out of immediate danger. They're just waiting for her to wake up."

Zaeed exhaled in relief, his forehead briefly resting on the boy's shoulder before he steeled himself.

"Then let's go," he said to Rylee, who smiled back at him.

-x-

The receptionist was calling a nurse to give them an update on Jas' condition. When the male nurse appeared the man froze, his face losing colour, as he spotted Zaeed. Zaeed strode towards him and the nurse looked terrified.

"It….it's you…..Massani. Uh…I'm sorry, but- but only family members are allowed. Ex…excuse me-" the nurse made to back away, but Zaeed caught the man's clothes in his fist and yanked him up close.

"Take me to her," he growled.

"Oh my God!" squealed the nurse.

Bailey sighed from his position behind Zaeed.

"It's okay, Sayers, just take the man where he wants to go."

"C… Commander Bailey…? Yes! Yes-of course! Uh….this way."

Zaeed let him go and smirked at the wide-eyed boy in his arms.

"Whoa! That was so cool! He was really scared!"

Zaeed huffed in amusement.

"Not so sure your mom would agree."

"I won't tell," assured Rylee.

Then they were entering a room, the same room he had been placed in. She was hooked up to a monitor that chimed out her heartbeat, but she had colour in her skin, that awful gray tone, gone. She looked so peaceful, but until she opened her eyes and he could see the light in those jade eyes, he couldn't relax.

At that moment, she woke.

"Mom!" Zaeed let the boy perch on the edge of the bed to hug his mother, who gripped him tightly back.

"You okay, baby?"

"Uh huh, I got to stay with Commander Bailey, and we took down criminals!"

"Aah, that's not entirely how it sounds…" began Bailey, worriedly.

"They said a lot of bad words too!" added Rylee.

"Hm. Well, I should probably get back to work. Good to see you're okay. I'll check in on you later," and Bailey hurried out.

Zaeed placed his hand on hers, and she gripped him back.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Rylee sighed.

"Is this where you kiss, now?"

Zaeed and Jas laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea, kid. Move."

Rylee rolled his eyes as he jumped off the bed.

Zaeed bent down-

"Uncle Dom!"

Zaeed looked over his shoulder to see the Ambassador walking in.

The man smiled at Rylee, then hesitated when he saw Zaeed, his gaze stopping on Zaeed's hand in hers, his position over her.

"Jasmyn! I went by your apartment this morning. Your neighbour told me about the C-Sec presence, last night. When I checked in with the officers they filled me in. My God, Jasmyn, you could have been killed!"

"I'm fine, Dom."

The man took a deep breath, then fixed on Zaeed, scorn clear in his face.

"Perhaps I could have a moment alone?"

Zaeed stood his ground. The man didn't impress him, and he certainly wasn't one of his lackeys he could cower with a word.

"It's okay, Zaeed," Jas assured, and he reluctantly walked to the doors.

Jas saw the thunder in Dom's face.

"Ry, why don't you wait outside with Zaeed, keep him company."

Dom frowned as he watched his son join the man.

"Jesus Christ, Jasmyn! What the hell are you thinking!? Citadel Security told me his name! _Zaeed Massani! _I ran a check on him! Do you have any idea who he is!? He's a _mercenary_! A _bounty hunter_! Notorious, no less!"

"There's more to him than that-" Jas said defensively.

"-What more is there to know, Jasmyn?! He's a trained killer! And you let him near our son!"

Despite their angry words, they were hushed, low, in a well-practiced routine, so that little ears wouldn't hear.

"No! You're making him sound unscrupulous, and that's not true!"

"My God, he really has you fooled doesn't he? Make no mistake, Jasmyn, a man like that will drop you without a care as soon as he's had enough of you. You're just a notch on his bedpost-"

"-How dare you! After what _you _did!? Making me into your unwitting _mistress_!?"

Dom stood back then, this head down, his mind working through things, before he faced her again.

"I love you. I always have. I always will. And I love my son. I wish I had been stronger, had taken that chance and told the world about us, but I didn't, and I'm stuck in this lie-"

"-Yeah, well, you're not the only one, Dom. And you weren't stronger, and you're not what I need. What Rylee needs. We deserve someone who will fight for us, Dom. Someone who'll let nothing stand between us."

"And that's _him_?!" he gestured to the door in disbelief.

Jas thought about it. About everything that had happened.

"Yes. If he wants us, then yes," she said calmly.

Dom sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice. I'll be submitting papers to be officially recognised as Rylee's father, and given your 'relationship' with a dangerous mercenary, I'll also be requesting full custody -"

"-NO!" Jas flew up, then cried out in pain as she exacerbated her injury.

Zaeed rushed in, could see Jas' distress, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Get away from her!" He shoved Osoba away and helped her lay back down before turning his full ire on Osoba, grabbing the man's jacket and yanking him close.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Me?! I'm not the one who placed her at risk, placed Rylee at risk, _Massani_! I just gave her a choice, and she chose you, so I'm doing the only thing a responsible parent can, I'm removing my child from harm's way!"

Zaeed was stunned. Osobo had threatened to take her kid away…because of him….

"But you've always said you couldn't acknowledge him-" Jas stammered.

"It'll be worth whatever my ex-wife throws at me to keep my son safe."

Zaeed released his hold on Osoba. Numbness settling over him. She wouldn't stand a chance against someone in Osoba's position.

"And if I walk away?" he spoke low, devoid of emotion.

The Ambassador studied him, before speaking.

"Then nothing needs to change," confirmed Osoba.

Jas was staring at Zaeed.

"No…" she whispered.

Zaeed turned away from her, froze when he saw Rylee standing in the doorway, confusion on his little face, then he swallowed down the lump in his throat, ran his hand gently over the boy's head, and left. It was the hardest thing he'd had to do, in his whole life.

Jas lay there, her mouth open, in shock.

"I'm sorry, Jasmyn, but I'm only looking out for you both."

"Get out," she murmured.

"Jasm-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted, tears beginning to fall furiously down her cheeks.

Dom bent down to hug Rylee, promising he'd be by to see him soon, then left without another word.

Jas reached her hand out to Rylee, who ran over and jumped up onto the bed and into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Is Uncle Dom my daddy?"

Jas sighed, and kissed the top of his head.

"He helped make you, baby…. but a real father is someone who's there for you when you need them most."

-x-

Zaeed kept walking, tunnel-visioned but seeing nothing that registered. Inside the elevator, he decided he needed to feel _something_, so he channelled everything he had into his fist and with a roar he punched the metal wall. He felt bones crack with the impact and he was satisfied, as the pain radiated out, his knuckles swelling. He focused on that pain, but soon it was invaded by something worse.

The knowledge that he'd lost her, because he couldn't win the fight. His skill was on a battle-field, with weapons and bullets, not with words and bureaucracy.

He heard the doors open and turned. As Osoba appeared in the entrance, Zaeed realised he hadn't pressed the button, and was still at the hospital.

Osoba hesitated briefly, then stepped in, pressing the button for the Embassies. Zaeed wanted to punch the living daylights out of the man, but as he glared back at the Ambassador, he knew Osoba was just looking for an excuse to get him locked up. With his contacts he could probably keep Zaeed in jail for the rest of his days. Wasn't going to happen. So he resisted the desire to give in to his anger.

"You're not good enough for her, Massani," Osoba said quietly, calmly.

"And you are?" sneered Zaeed.

"I've never put her life at risk."

Zaeed had nothing to say to that. All he could do was turn away and brace his arms against the wall, his head bowed.

"You really care for her…" realised Osoba, with surprise. Then he recovered. "…But, regardless, while _you're _around, she and Rylee aren't safe."

Zaeed knew it was true. The fact she was laying in that hospital now, was proof of that.

"If you truly do care about her, you'll keep your distance. If I find out anything to the contrary, I'll not hesitate to do what's necessary," Osoba continued.

The elevator arrived, and Osoba departed.

Zaeed pushed himself off the wall and hit the button that would take him to the lower levels. He needed a drink.

-x-

Despite the doctor's protests, Jas left the hospital just an hour after Zaeed had left, wanting to take Rylee back home. Zaeed had left her omni-tool at the reception desk, but she was barely aware of the receptionist as she took it and put it back on. The pain in her chest was nothing compared to the horrific emptiness she had. It was like someone had dug out a hole at the very core of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nearly five months later, Jas still felt like she was on auto-pilot.

She hadn't seen Zaeed since that day at the hospital. She'd even gone by his apartment, but it had been re-rented, with no sign of where he'd gone. Bailey had confirmed that he'd either left the station or just didn't want to be found.

Melina had tried to make contact but Jas refused all of her attempts. She'd even wired her a ton of credits, and Jas had returned it in disgust. She wouldn't accept that money even if she were destitute.

Dominic had stepped up his visits, and though she would never deny him access to his son, she didn't acknowledge his presence. He was just someone she had to endure. He continually tried to talk to her, but she simply ignored him.

Today was no different. Dominic had emerged from Rylee's room and approached her on her balcony. When he said her name, she continued gazing out at the Citadel beyond.

She hadn't been prepared for his ultimatum.

"Jasmyn, it's time you snapped out of this. I think you need to move on…with me."

Jas laughed scornfully.

"Hear me out. You and me, we were good together. There's nothing to stop us any more. And I think it'll be good for you, and Rylee. We'd be a family, Jasmyn. The way we should have been from the start."

She just shook her head in disbelief, her back still to him. Suddenly he was grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him, his other hand on her other arm to stop her from moving away.

"Damn it, Jasmyn! If you don't see sense, I'm going to proceed with my claim on Rylee."

That got her attention, panic filling her.

"But you got what you wanted! I've not seen Zaeed since! You said you'd let things stay the way they were!"

"Things have changed, Jasmyn. You might not see it right now, but you need me. Rylee needs me, and I won't let you down again. You'll move in with me at the Embassy Quarters. It's four huge floors of complete decadence, you won't want for a thing, Rylee will love it. We can marry straight away, I'll get my people on it."

Jas stared at him in shock, as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you, Jasmyn. You'll see, once we're all together, that you still love me too."

Jas suddenly snapped, pushing him away from her with enough force that he slammed into the glass doors that he'd closed behind him when he'd stepped onto her balcony.

"You don't have any grounds for taking him away! Zaeed is gone!"

Dom took a deep breath.

"You could take that chance, but with your behaviour around me lately, I'm sure a psychiatrist would be able to question your mental state."

Jas' fire turned to ice.

"Say it plainly, _Dominic," _she spat, "If I don't whore myself out to you by _marrying _you, _sleeping _with you, you'll take my baby away!"

"Jasmyn, it won't be like that," Dom protested. "You'll see," he repeated. "Look, I'll give you some space to think it over. To remember how we were, when we first met."

He stepped in front of her, running his hand down her face, seeming to ignore her flinch, and kissed her stone lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow, same time," he promised.

Jas didn't breath until she heard the door to her apartment close.

She bolted into her bedroom, opening the wardrobe and removing a bag, then went to her drawers, removing just a few items to get her through the next few days. She needed to keep her load light. Then into the bathroom for basic toiletries, leaving Rylee's things for last. He watched her curiously as she seemed to ransack his room.

"Mom? You tell me off for doing that," he commented.

Jas stopped and looked at him, then laughed, tensely. Crouching down in front of him, she demanded his attention.

"Ry, we have to leave, okay?"

"Like a holiday?"

"Like a really, long holiday."

"Will Uncle Dom be coming?"

Despite knowing Dom was his father, Rylee still called him 'Uncle', never bringing it up since.

"No," Jas said bluntly, trying to keep her anger out of her voice.

"Will we be seeing Zaeed!?"

Rylee often talked about him, asking why he hadn't come to see them in a while. She hadn't had the heart to tell him the truth, but she'd told him what she thought was probably the case. Said he was on a job, far away, getting rid of more bad people.

"No, Ry. It'll be just you and me."

"Oh. Okay. Can I bring toys?"

"One. We need to travel light."

Rylee didn't hesitate, going straight to the model ship Zaeed had given him. Jas' heart still twisted when she saw it. A reminder. She could still feel that man's touch on her skin, her body reacting involuntarily to the memory. She forced herself up, finished packing Rylee's things. Finally, she was ready, her nerves taut.

"Let's go."

-x-

Zaeed had thrown himself into his work. However, he only took jobs that kept him on the Citadel. There was always plenty of trash to take out his fury on.

In his downtime he watched over her from the shadows. In the parks while Rylee played. As they travelled to and from Rylee's classes. He'd even found an apartment where the balcony had a view of hers. He'd watch her through his scope as she stepped out. Something was always wrong though. There was no light in her eyes.

He had seen Osoba stepping out behind her, that day. Waited for him to give up talking to her while she blanked him. Except Osoba had grabbed her. The temptation to load a heat sink into his sniper rifle was immense. Instead he watched, fists forming. She'd shoved him, he'd talked some more. Zaeed could tell, just from her rigid back that she was upset. Her hands clenched on the railing confirmed it. Osoba touched her, kissed her, but she'd flinched. Zaeed saw Osoba leave and then she'd ran inside. He could see her through her bedroom window. She was packing!

What the hell had Osoba said?! Zaeed's mind raced. Where would she be going?…

-x-

"What do you mean my ship's been locked down! Why!?"

She looked over at Rylee who was excitedly running into her ship's open hold.

The dock official typed into his Omni-tool, then raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, the order came from the Ambassador's office! And, I'm afraid you've also been flagged against travelling off the Citadel, too- "

"-What!? Why!?"

The official just shrugged.

"Sorry, but we're not privy to that information, but lockdown's can only be in place for a week at a time, so unless the order's renewed, you can try again in seven days. Have a good day, Ma'am," he finished as he walked away.

Jas turned back to her ship, her hands sinking into her hair, gripping the sides of her head. Damn him! Her whole body was trembling with the stress. She couldn't lose her boy. Her heart sank, nausea rising to her throat. She had no choice, she'd have to do what he wanted….  
"Jas?" The gravelly voice sank into her soul, and she looked up. There he was. Right in front of her. He was looking at her with concern, causing his forehead to crease.

A single sob burst from her lips as she launched herself forward. His arms wrapped around her instantly, his lips pressed against her temple as her head fell to his chest.

Damn, he'd missed her.

Zaeed could feel her whole body shuddering, her hands were clasped over the edges of his armour, as though her life depended on not letting go.

"What happened?"

When she brought her head up he could see her tears, and he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. She took a deep breath.

"Dominic wanted me to marry him, to move in with him," she murmured.

He waited. There had to be more. She'd have just sent him on his way.

"If I refused, he said he'd take Rylee, on the grounds that I wasn't in my right mind-"

"What?" Zaeed quietly seethed. That man had already crossed the line, but this…trying to coerce her into doing what he wanted, at the threat of losing her son? Zaeed growled at the thought. He'd make the bastard pay for that.

"I was going to leave, but Dom has my ship in lockdown, and we've been put on a 'watch' list for other transportatio-"

"Zaeed! You're back!" shouted an ecstatic Rylee as he ran out of the ship and straight at Zaeed. He stepped back from Jas so he could catch the boy in mid-spring, receiving the usual tight hug around his neck.

"Hey kid."

"You're gonna stay now, right? 'Cos I missed you, Zaeed."

Zaeed looked at Jas.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised them both. "Come on, grab your stuff, you can stay with me while we figure out how to get you out of here."

"Cool!" Rylee slipped to the ground and ran back into the ship.

Jas was wringing her hands, fear on her face.

"But he'll find us!"

Zaeed calmed her with a hand on her cheek.

"Trust me," he said simply.

She searched his eyes for mere seconds before she nodded.

Zaeed lifted her arm and activated her Omni-tool, typing into it, then closing it down.

"I've shut down the signal transmitter. Any search for you will fail."

Rylee reappeared, dragging their bag behind him, the little ship tucked under his arm. Zaeed relieved the boy's load, swinging it over his shoulder, before hoisting the lad up in one arm, the other around Jas' waist, and he escorted them away from the docks.

-x-

Jas was stunned to see how close he'd stayed, noting the unloaded sniper rifle trained on her balcony, which Zaeed quickly removed, away from Rylee's awestruck gaze.

Rylee was soon distracted by the television screen, and Zaeed came up behind Jas as she looked out, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

In response she laid one hand over his and the other reached up and back to run a gentle caress over his scarred face.

"You never really left, did you?" she said quietly.

"Forgive me?"

Jas turned in his arms, frowning.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were protecting us - me and Rylee."

"You don't hate me for leaving you?" He didn't tell her he hated _himself_.

"Zaeed! What you did…. Made me love you even more. It tore me apart, but I understood why you went."

Love…. Zaeed kissed her tenderly. You've really gone soft, Massani.

"What are Reapers?" called out Rylee from the couch. Zaeed froze for a moment before rushing over to the screen.

Earth was under attack.

-x-

The following morning there was little to suggest that an invasion had begun, as Zaeed strolled through the wards. He'd already stopped to talk to Bailey, explaining Jas' situation.

Bailey had quietly agreed that any attempt by Osoba or his people to find them through C-Sec, using the station's cameras, would be 'strangely fruitless'. Then he headed for Jas' apartment.

He had an appointment to keep.

-x-

Zaeed answered the knock at the door, staying flat against the side while Osoba walked in. The sight on Osoba's face when he turned as Zaeed sealed the door, was enough to make his day.

"Massani? I thought I told-"

"-That was before you tried turning Jas into your personal whore, you goddamn sonofabitch!" he sneered, grabbing Osoba's jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"That's not true! I just tried to make her see that she and Rylee would be better off with me! She wasn't listening to me! It was the only way to make her consider it!"

"She can't stand you, you goddamn bastard, so you used the only leverage you have over her - Rylee!"

Zaeed slammed him again, enjoying the sound of Osoba's head thudding hard on the wall.

"Where are they?" demanded Osoba.

"Somewhere safe."

Osoba gave a disbelieving laugh.

'And how do I know you don't have them against their will? A man like you just takes what he wants, and I know you want Jasmyn. Not that I blame you. But, I'm doing the right thing for her and my son. _Our _son," he stressed.

That nasty feeling of jealousy reared itself in Zaeed's chest, while Osoba continued.

"It's what I should have done five years ago. I was so close to making that choice but I held back. But make no mistake - if I had, Jasmyn would be my wife right now. She just needs to remember what we had."

Zaeed couldn't believe this piece of shit! He slammed him again.

"What you had? It was a lie, Osoba! She wouldn't have let you lay a finger on her if she'd known you had a family!"

"Well, now that barrier has gone."

"You goddamned deluded jackass! If you knew anything about her, you'd know she values honesty, trust! You don't get second chances with that!"

"I don't believe that," Osoba argued.

"Of course not, you're a politician! Lies are second nature in your world! That's why she'd never be happy with you."

Osoba gave a derisive laugh.

"So instead she should be with you!? She's already taken a bullet for you, Massani. Should I wait until my son has too!?"

Zaeed's hands shook. He couldn't deny that.

"She has the right to make that decision," was all Zaeed could manage.

"Yes, she does, and I have the right to protect my son," Osoba defended.

"Except you're taking away her choice. You know she loves that boy-"

"-Yes I do, but _you're _in her head, and she's not thinking straight."

Zaeed realised that Osoba was running verbal rings around him. He'd had enough, and he put his face up close to Osoba's.

"It ends here. You're going to release the lockdown on her ship, you're going to let them go."

"And lose my son? Not a chance, Massani. You can't keep them from me. I'll use every resource available to me, to find them. And you…. You'll be rotting in a cell for attacking a Citadel Ambassador…..Security should be here any second."

Zaeed looked down at the activated Omni-tool on Osoba's arm. Fuck! Running footsteps in the hall signalled their arrival. As Zaeed glared at the man who'd won again, he decided that he had nothing else to lose at this point, and Zaeed drove a fist into Osoba's gut, finishing with one last jaw-breaking punch to his face as he folded over, before Zaeed was taken to the ground by C-Sec officers, and cuffed.

-x-

Jas peered through the spy hole, then opened the door, relieved and concerned at the same time.

"Bailey?"

He walked in, his face severe.

"Jasmyn, I'm sorry, but Zaeed's in my cells-"

"-No….."

"He had a run in with Osoba, who called for help. I couldn't ignore it. When my people got to your apartment, Zaeed decided to strike the man. Osoba's receiving treatment for a ruptured spleen and a broken jaw. There's nothing I can do for Zaeed now, Jasmyn….I just thought you should know."

Jas sank to the sofa, and Rylee's little hands snaked around her stomach as he hugged her from behind.

"Osoba's also pushing for kidnapping charges, and has announced that his own people will be conducting the camera searches. You'll have to stay out of sight, so I'll bring you anything you need."

Jas placed her head in her hands.

"Look, give me some time. I think I might be able to find someone who can get you off the Citadel.," Bailey continued.

Jas looked at him with gratitude, but shook her head.

"Bailey, you've done enough. I can't keep dragging you into this mess. It's not fair. If you got caught you'd lose your job, maybe worse. No more."

Bailey frowned at her.

"But what about Osoba? Jasmyn…tell me you're not giving up"

"I have Rylee to think about. I can't keep him shut away in here, and I won't let you put yourself at risk. I have no choice. I can't fight him, or I'll lose everything that's important to me."

Bailey was aware of Rylee's presence, so he chose his words carefully.

"But this….?" Bailey shook his head in disgust. "Jasmyn, you shouldn't have to submit to that man. Damn it, if I could charge him for it, I would. Why don't you just let me try to get you passage off?"

Jas gave him a sad smile.

"With these Reapers invading….I'm not sure where we'd go that would offer any protection. Even if we could find somewhere, we're not the only ones involved here. Zaeed would still be in that cell, and I won't abandon him. This way, we can stay under whatever security the Citadel offers, Rylee has his freedom and, maybe….. Maybe, I can convince Dom to drop the charges against Zaeed."

Bailey didn't know what to say. It was probably the best solution for everyone except her, and he could tell from her determined face that there would be no changing her mind. Massani was a lucky man. He took a deep breath and nodded, then left.

Massani was going to freak.

-x-

"What!?" raged Zaeed.

"Settle down, Massani…. She's got this idea that she can talk Osoba around and get you out of here."

"Didn't you tell her you were working out a way to get them out of here!?"

"Of course, but she's not thinking of just her and Rylee anymore, Massani…."

Zaeed paced the cell, his hands were iron fists. She was sacrificing herself in the hope of freeing him. First a bullet, now this… If this was fate, then she'd gotten the shitty end of the deal. He looked desperately at Bailey.

"The fact is, she's the only chance you have of getting out of here," stated Bailey, grimly.

Zaeed ran a hand over his mouth as his mind conjured up her face as it had been through his scope. Her eyes empty. Once again, he was completely useless to her.

Bailey's Omni-tool beeped and he read the message, then looked at Zaeed.

"The kidnapping charges have been dropped. Jasmyn has maintained that she left on her own volition because she needed time alone…That was from a statement given to my officers a few moments ago….from Osoba's private room in the hospital. He's going ahead with the assault charges though. He's stated that any follow-up by my officers, with either himself or….Jasmyn…can be done at his residence."

Zaeed felt sick for her. Soft bitch, he thought, tenderly. He'd told her that kind heart would get her in trouble. He just never thought he'd be the one reaping the benefits.

"I'll try to keep an eye on her, but beyond that, my hands are tied. I'll let you know if there's any change with your case."

Bailey went to leave, faltered, and turned back to Zaeed.

"You're one hell of a lucky man to have a woman like that, Massani."

Bailey left, and Zaeed boiled in a hidden fire.

-x-

Jas had been there a week, when Dom walked in with an ashen face.

"Dom?"

He looked in her direction, but he wasn't actually seeing her. He was trembling with emotion. Jas took a hesitant step towards him, and he finally focused on her.

"Bilal…..Bilal is…..dead."

Jas gasped, her hand covering her mouth in horror. He'd lost his son. She'd known Dom was worried about him after his squad had returned without him a couple of days ago, but to find out he was actually dead…. It reminded her of her parents deaths.

"He sacrificed himself to make sure his team…his squad….made it out. Benning. He died on Benning."

Dom opened one clenched hand and Jas saw the dog-tags.

"Dom, I'm so sorry," she whispered sincerely.

Dom held out his free hand to her, and though she had so far backed away from any contact with him, she could not deny him comfort, and she placed her hand in his, allowing him to step into her space and hold on to her. She returned it, sympathy briefly lowering the wall she'd placed between them.

They stayed that way for a while, before Dom pulled back slightly. He ran his hand tenderly down her face and she had to fight the urge to shy away.

"I want Rylee to have my name, Jasmyn. You understand why I need that, don't you? He's all I have left now. Let me in, Jasmyn. Stop pushing me away. Marry me. I need you."

Jas looked away from him, stricken with guilt because her answer was no. Then she thought of Zaeed, and she lifted her head.

"On one condition."

Dom waited, expectantly.

"Drop the assault charges against Zaee-"

Dom interrupted her with a harsh laugh, and let her go.

"So you can run off with him again? So he can take my family away from me? No, Jasmyn. _No_." He took a deep breath. "I'm taking Rylee out to his favourite park," and he walked off, leaving Jasmyn in despair.

-x-

They'd been gone forty-eight minutes when Cerberus hit the Citadel.


	9. Chapter 9

As gunfire and screams filled the air, Jas ran furiously to find her son. Out on the streets, she tried to get her terror-adled brain to function, as she saw the invading troops.

She recognised that emblem they wore. Cerberus? But they were a pro-humanity organisation, weren't they? So what the hell was this? Trying to take the Citadel with these Reapers bearing down on everyone? It made no sense.

She watched as they began shooting anyone they crossed. Regardless of species. So this was about more than claiming the Citadel for humanity.

She'd never make it as far as the park without defences. That's when she realised that Zaeed's apartment was on the way. She detoured slightly, avoiding the open areas as much as possible, as she made her way. The sight of innocent people being gunned down was horrendous, but she pushed on, focused on her task.

Unlocking the door, she prayed that his things would still be there. They were. Just as he'd left them. She grabbed 'Jessie' and stuffed a few heat sinks into her pockets, then ran back out.

She managed to stay out of sight all the way to the large park that was home to Rylee's favourite play area. As she ran closer she saw figures laying on the ground. Adults and children. She couldn't contain her fear any longer, and she began to sob as she searched for her baby. Each little face that stared emptily back at her, tore at her, her bottom lip bleeding from her teeth piercing the delicate skin as she bit down. She was wild with the stress. He wasn't there!

"RYLEE!" she screamed out.

"Mom?" came a little voice from inside the playground rocket which provided a tall slide and a cubby-hole, with a round window. That's where his beautiful face appeared and Jas almost collapsed in relief. Rylee slid down the slide, his model ship cradled against his chest, and ran to her as Dom followed.

Jas fell to her knees and caught her son, nearly bowled over by the impact, and wept into his shoulder.

"It looks clear now. We should head to the safe-house at the Embassy," rushed out a shaky Dom.

"No, it's too far. My apartment is closer," she supplied, gathering herself together.

Dom saw the sense and agreed. Jas reluctantly handed Rylee over to Dom and readied her rifle.

-x-

Zaeed was pacing restlessly. He could hear the sounds of war outside, and he felt like a caged animal. Except his thoughts weren't on killing, they were of protecting.

Bailey rushed in and threw a rifle and Zaeed's confiscated Omni-tool at him. He caught them without hesitation.

"What's the situation?"

"It's a damn coup, by Cerberus, would you believe? Looks like an inside job, too. Stupid bastards. Like we don't have enough to contend with already. Anyway, figured you could help."

They headed out.

"Won't you get in the shit for letting me out?"

"They don't like it, they can fire my ass. I need all hands on deck, and yours are more experienced than half of my officers put together," stated Bailey.

"I'm only interested in finding Jas and the kid," Zaeed said bluntly.

"Sure, but I figured you'd kill a whole lot of Cerberus on the way."

"Hell, yeah."

"Then that's enough for me. Good luck out there." Bailey sent across his Omni data to Zaeed so he could contact him, and they parted ways.

-x-

Zaeed ran through Osoba's home, searching, ignoring the bodies. None were her. He found the room they slept in, her bag that had contained their meagre belongings, sat on the floor at the end of the bed. He could see the evidence of both of them in the room, but they weren't there. Where could they be? He tried to think like her. She'd get her son to safety.

The panic room.

He hustled along the corridors taking out threats on the way. He was running out of heat sinks. He didn't like it, but he needed to stop at his place. Besides, his own weapons would be far more effective than the standard-issue gun he'd been given. Jessie would put down these bastards with glee.

-x-

Zaeed noted his room was unlocked and went in with his gun raised. No interlopers, but he swore when he saw that 'Jessie' was missing. He grabbed his other rifle, and his sniper rifle, and loaded up with the remaining heat sinks.

Heading over to Jas' apartment, he prayed that they'd made it there.

-x-

The journey back was a fraught one. Jas felt like she was on the verge of a heart attack the whole way. The rifle cut through the attackers who intercepted them, like they were made of paper. She fought down the bile that rose in her throat at the lives she had taken. The knowledge that if she hesitated, her son would die, kept her going.

-x-

Zaeed barrelled into Jas' apartment and immediately saw the metal door wasn't barricading the entrance to Rylee's room. He cursed, his heartbeat quickening. They hadn't made it.

He went to the balcony to survey the carnage around him. On the ground a short distance away, he caught sight of a figure, and his breath hitched. He withdrew his sniper rifle and got a closer look.

Jas. And she had 'Jessie' in her hands. Clever girl. Behind her was Osoba with Rylee in his arms.

Zaeed's vision was momentarily obscured as something passed over his line of sight. Lowering the rifle, his gut twisted nastily as he fixed on the Cerberus shuttle which had landed just yards from Jas' position. The trees obscured the threats. He cursed. He'd only get a clear shot if they got up close to Jas.

-x-

Jas watched in horror as four figures stepped out in front of her.

She took two out with a series of headshots. The third had ducked and taken cover, but the fourth, a female, was nowhere in sight.

Jas searched desperately around, but there was no sign. The third man was popping up to fire, and Jas waited until he stopped his assault to reload, then leaned out quickly and fired before the man had gotten back into cover. He went down, but before Jas could go back to searching for the last figure, the woman appeared right beside her and spun a kick that knocked Jas to the ground, 'Jessie' flying from her hands as she impacted.

She was aware of Rylee shouting out for her, but all she could see was the long blade that sliced through the air towards her. A shot rang out and the woman's head jerked back, her body wavering, then collapsing at Jas' feet.

She scrambled up and grabbed 'Jessie', Rylee flying at her. Hugging him in reassurance that she was okay, she looked for her saviour. She could see the shape of a man on her own balcony, and as he lowered his gun, she gasped, her heart lifting. She'd recognise that distinctive armour anywhere. Add to that the dark patterns that adorned his right arm and neck, and she knew it was Zaeed.

Taking Rylee by the hand, she ran for her building. Once inside, she hit the call button for the elevator, and waited impatiently.

Zaeed flew into the lift, just as it began to close, the ride down taking way too long. The door slid open, and instantly, Jas was in his arms. For the first time since he'd been released, he took a deep breath, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Something wrapped itself around his leg, and Zaeed looked down to see Rylee beaming up at him.

"You okay, kid?" Zaeed ran his hand over the boy's head, in a way that had become second nature.

"Uh huh! Mom was really cool! She killed lots of the bad men!"

Zaeed looked at her. The stress of their fight to get here was evident on her lovely face. He placed a hand at the side of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek, in a wordless assurance that she had nothing more to worry about because he was there.

"You did good, Jas," he praised. He meant it. Few civilians could handle a situation like that without breaking down, though she looked on the edge of it.

Jas just shook her head, and buried her herself in his chest.

Osoba joined them inside the elevator, his eyes never leaving Zaeed as he pushed the button that would take them up to her apartment. Zaeed stared right back, in unspoken challenge, and Osoba looked away. Zaeed smirked. Goddamned lightweight. Osoba had done nothing to protect them and the man knew it. Zaeed happily noted the bruising from his punch on Osoba's face. Shame the man could still talk, but that was the downside of all the amazing medical advances, he supposed.

"Was it you who saved mommy!?" asked a thrilled Rylee, still attached to his leg.

Zaeed nodded, then showed him. "Sniper rifle. Handy to have when you don't have time to close the distan-"

"-Does my son need to know that, Massani!? He's a child for Christ's sake!" Osoba interrupted him with disgust. "Rylee, come here," he demanded.

Rylee shook his head and tightened his hold on Zaeed. Osoba glared at Zaeed before turning his attention to Jas.

"This is what you've been subjecting our son to, Jasmyn."

"Oh, shut up, Dom," snapped Jas, and Zaeed had to stifle a laugh as the ambassador stood there open-mouthed.

A ping signalled their arrival and Zaeed readied his weapon, prepared for anything. Jas pulled Rylee off Zaeed's leg and held his hand, 'Jessie' still gripped in the other, though they stayed behind Zaeed until they were in her apartment.

Inside Rylee's room, Osoba activated the panic room door, while Zaeed messaged Bailey for an update.

"I don't know how you got out, Massani, but when this is over, you're going straight back there," warned Osoba.

"Dom! He saved my life!"

Osoba just looked at her, his gaze wandering over the way her whole body angled towards the mercenary. Zaeed saw it and placed a possessive hand at the base of her spine to nudge her closer, as he stared back at Osoba. Her hand rested on his chest in response and she followed his eyes to Dom, and sighed.

"Really? You two are going to have a pissing contest? Now!?" she said incredulously.

"What's a 'pissing' contest? Can I do it too?" piped up a little voice.

Zaeed burst out laughing, whilst Osoba looked horrified. Jas was stuck somewhere between the two reactions, finally giving in to the amusing side. She bent to Rylee.

"That was a naughty word, so don't repeat it."

"I know lots, now!" informed Rylee, with glee, and while Zaeed continued to find that funny, Dom cursed under his breath.

Zaeed's Omni bleeped. It was a response from Bailey. Shepard and his team had arrived on the scene and had subsequently ended the coup. A handy man to have around. Bailey was regrouping his officers and they were making sweeps through the areas reached by Cerberus, to clear out any remaining intruders. Bailey himself, would be leading the team heading in their direction, so they were to hold tight until they got there.

Zaeed relayed the information..

"Thank God!" Dom exhaled.

"I took my ship with me, Zaeed! It protected me! Before mommy came. The bad men shot at me and it hit right _here, _when I was holding it like _this_!" Rylee clutched the ship in front of his chest, like he'd done when he'd come down the slide in the park, and Jas was horrified to see the hole carved halfway into the model, dead centre. She stared at Dom who paled at the realisation that his son would have died right in front of him if not for the toy ship.

"Must be your lucky day, kid!" Zaeed replied lightly, though even he was unsettled by it.

"_I _think it's because _you _gave it to me!" gushed Rylee, hugging the ship tighter.

Jas couldn't find any words for what her son had just exclaimed, and she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

Zaeed wouldn't admit it, but his insides were in turmoil.

The door slid open and Bailey stood there, relieved to see them all in one piece.

"Ambassador," Bailey acknowledged.

"Look, Bailey! I got shot!" declared Rylee happily, as he showed the ship to him.

Bailey looked at all the adults in the room before replying weakly, "Wow, would you look at that! Good thing you had it with you, huh?"

Rylee nodded seriously in agreement.

Osoba strode up to Bailey, his face like thunder.

"I'll overlook the fact that a criminal was released from his cell, but I want him re-arrested immediately."

"Dom, please. Can't you let it go, just this once? I'd be dead if Zaeed hadn't been there," Jas begged.

Osoba paced the room in thought, the silence deafening as everyone waited for his final decision.

"You know, you're right. Given the turn of events, I'll drop the charges."

Jas gave a sigh of relief, and turned to smile at Zaeed, but he was fixed on Dom. Zaeed knew that it wouldn't be as clear cut as that, and he waited for the 'but'.

"But…._we'll _be leaving," announced Dom.

Jas stared at him for a moment, unsure of what she'd heard.

"To go where?" she asked shakily.

"Sanctuary. I was already considering it before, but this has just made up my mind. It's a safe haven. From all this, from the Reapers."

"Sounds too good to be true," growled Zaeed. "You can't make them go with you."

"No, but that's _my_ condition for dropping the charges." Dom pointedly looked at Jas when he said it, and she understood, only able to nod mutely.

"Good, then let's get you two home," finished Osoba with a smile.

Zaeed watched Jas try to give him a reassuring look as she and Rylee followed Osoba out. She failed. He wouldn't stand for it.

-x-

Zaeed was waiting for them at the docking bay, after Bailey had informed him of their departure time.

Jas' eyes brightened as she saw him. That's the way they should always be, he thought, as he gave her a heated look.

"Zaeed! Are you coming too!?" asked a delighted Rylee. Osoba placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to prevent him from running forward, and Rylee peered up at him with a frown before looking sadly at Zaeed, hugging his ship.

"Unfortunately, there's no more room, Rylee," explained Osoba. "Come on, let's go get our seats while mommy says _goodbye_." Osoba emphasised the last word as he looked over at Jas. Rylee waved over his shoulder at Zaeed, as he was led through the airlock. Zaeed would have happily started a fight to stop it all from happening, but Osoba had officers watching over their departure. Getting killed wasn't going to help them.

"Dom's had your name placed on the 'watch' list. You won't be able to get passage off the Citadel."

She activated her Omni-tool and sent something to his.

"But the lockdown on my ship will end soon, and Dom won't be here to reinstate it again. The ship's yours."

Looking at his Omni he saw she'd given him her codes. He pulled her into him, and she yielded instantly. Bringing his head close to hers, his hand sinking into her rich curls and clasping her nape, he stared straight into those jade eyes. He still found it hard to believe that she would sacrifice herself for him, but he realised he would do the same for her.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. You heard him. It's the only reason you're standing here now, instead of some cell."

"But you don't have to do _this_, not to protect _me_," he insisted.

Jas ran her hand gently, lovingly, along his scarred face.

"Yes, I do. Because I love you, Zaeed Massani."

Zaeed was floored by her words, and he gripped her tighter, his nose and forehead pressed against hers.

"I'll be coming for you. Both of you. Not even those damned Reapers will stop me." His voice rumbled low in his throat, and she shivered.

Zaeed wanted her so badly, but all he could do was kiss her, so he gave her everything he had as his lips met hers. Jas was breathless by the time he broke the kiss.

"Damn it, Zaeed….. You'd better hurry, after kissing me like that, " she warned, her toes tingling from his touch.

Zaeed gave a heated chuckle before he had to force himself to release her. He let his fingers linger for as long as possible.

Jas walked to the airlock, giving him one last look before the hatch closed, and she moved onto the ship that would take her away from him.

He watched from the viewing gallery as the ship left the Citadel, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right.


	10. Chapter 10

Zaeed was restless. He _could _sort out passage, under the radar, but he doubted he could get it arranged any sooner. He'd just have to bide his time until the lockdown ran out. He remembered the job that had come in before everything went to hell. The memory of where he'd been when he'd received it, made him growl in pleasure. She'd been in his arms as they'd lain together after the best sex he'd ever had, and he missed her beyond belief. He shook his head at himself. Not so long ago, he'd spent his life happily alone, looking out for himself, and now he hated the thought of being without a certain woman and her kid, and cared more for them than he did himself.

He typed in a message asking for the details, and waited.

He couldn't believe his luck when he discovered his quarry was an ambassador. Granted, it wasn't the human one he so desperately wanted to decapitate, but an ambassador, none the less. The volus diplomat was gonna have one helluva bad day.

-x-

Jas held tightly to Rylee's hand as they disembarked and were led towards a large building, teeming with hundreds of refugees. It looked idyllic. Like the most exclusive holiday destinations. She paused in the entrance, surveying the chaos.

Something didn't feel right, and she instinctively backed out, taking Rylee with her.

"Jasmyn?" queried Dom as he caught her arm.

She didn't know what to say to him.

"I want to go home," came Rylee's frightened voice. Did he feel it too? She wondered, as she clutched him tighter to her.

Dom crouched in front of him.

"What's all this? I told you, this is going to be like a big holiday! Just you, me and mommy. Time together is just what we need."

Dom stood and looked at Jas longingly, stroking his hand down her arm.

Rylee's bottom lip trembled.

"I want Zaeed, Uncle Dom," he said quietly.

Jas understood her son completely. She felt like she had just entered a situation she was ill-prepared for, and somehow the thought of Zaeed tempered that unease.

She placed a reassuring hand on Rylee's little shoulder and looked back at Dom. His face was angry. He suddenly ripped Rylee out of her hands and marched him further away from the crowds, and behind a shuttle, Jas following worriedly.

Dom was back down in front of the boy, his hands gripping the tops of his arms.

"Look at me, Rylee. I'm your _father_," he stressed. "_Not _your uncle. Call me _daddy_, Rylee. _Dad_. Okay?"

Rylee just hugged his ship tighter and looked at Jas.

"Mommy, I don't like it here. I want to go back with Zaeed."

Her heart twisted for him, but before she could answer, Dom rose to his full height, grabbed the model ship from his son's fingers, and threw it on the ground, stomping it with his foot. Once, twice, again and again until it lay at Rylee's feet in pieces.

Jas had automatically grabbed Rylee close to her, and one hand flew to her mouth at Dom's sudden rage. She stared at what was left of Rylee's treasured possession, feeling the shudder of her little boy as he cried into her leg, then looked at Dom in disbelief. Dom took a deep breath.

"You don't need that piece of trash, son." Jas knew he wasn't referring to the ship. "I'll get you the best model ships out there. A whole fleet in fact! It's just you, me and mommy, now Rylee. No one else. Mommy understands that, don't you?"

Jas sensed the edge Dom was on. Her mind raced. He would lead them back into that place, and she needed to check it out first, to find some evidence that her feelings weren't misplaced. She wouldn't be able to do that if he felt the need to keep her close, so she steeled herself inside and smiled back at him, placing a slightly shaking hand on his arm.

"Of course, Dom. Just you, me and Rylee, from now on," she confirmed for him. She watched the tension lift from him as he exhaled in relief, stepping over the broken pieces on the ground, to kiss her.

"I knew you'd come around, remember what we had. We can be a proper family at last. Come on."

Jas picked up Rylee, who was still snifling, then Dom was at her back and he placed his arm around her to propel her forward.

Once they were inside , Dom moved them over to back wall, out of the bulk of the crowds.

"I know it's a little overwhelming, but I had assurances that we'd be fast-tracked through, so why don't you both stay here while I chase that up," smiled Dom. He planted a kiss at the side of her head and walked over to an official who was directing people.

Jas began her study of the place, the people in charge, and that uneasy feeling remained. Was it the perfection? Was it the plastic smiles, plastered on the faces of the officials? What made this place a safe haven from the Reapers? She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Zaeed's words hung in her mind.

"_Sounds too good to be true_."

She sat Rylee onto a low wall bordering the planting and knelt in front of him, her nerves taut.

"You okay, baby?"

"He broke my special ship, mommy!"

"I'm sorry, Ry," she brushed his floppy black hair out of his face. He needed a haircut, she thought inanely.

"Will Zaeed be mad?"

"Not with you," she assured him.

"I want to go home. I don't want Uncle Dom to be my dad. I want Zaeed," he stumbled out his thoughts.

"I want him too, Ry, but we have to deal with what we have. It's you and me, and we can look after ourselves, right?"

He nodded, trusting her.

"Ry, sweetheart, I need to know if we're in any danger here, okay?"

He nodded.

"But I can't take you with me, it will look suspicious, so I need you to stay here."

His wide eyes began to brim with tears.

"But I don't have my ship to protect me," he whispered, fearfully.

Jas hugged him.

"I know, Ry, but Dom- daddy, will look after you. He loves you," she assured him. "I'll be back, I promise."

She kissed his forehead, glanced over at Dom who was still embroiled in conversation, and moved quickly towards a closed door at the back of the offices. She opened it as though she had every right and stepped through, quickly assessing the new area. Back-room offices. She walked boldly past a few people at desks, smiling and giving each a nod as she met their eyes. Around a corner she saw an unmanned office, slipped inside and closed off the windowed sections that faced the corridor she'd come from.

Jas activated the screen and was ecstatic to find it unlocked. She'd need to hurry, whoever had left it must have assumed they'd be back soon. She selected several files, trying to get an idea of what was listed. Names, ages, species, medical stats, military histories, then a letter and number next to each listing. Jas studied it, looking for a pattern. All children were given the same letter, only the numbers differing. The adults were given letters that placed all pregnant women together, all the elderly in another, those with previous military experience were placed in another group. The numbers seemed to depend on the species of the person. Why on earth would they need to assign them categories?

She felt a chill. Unless the letter and number represented a sector and level. Could they be segregating everyone?

She switched off the screen and rummaged through the drawers in the desk. At the back of one drawer she found a damaged id card, the image obscured by the melted plastic where the owner had left something hot on it. She bent the card about a bit until the name was also hard to read, and fixed it to her top, then headed for an elevator at the far end of the corridor.

Inside she looked at the panel. Each floor was designated a letter, just like the list. Only two floors were labelled differently. The floor she was on now, was 'Processing', and the lowest floor was labelled as 'Labs'.

Jas hesitated, her hand hovering. Why would they need that at a refuge? What did they do in these labs? She made the decision to press the button.

-x-

Rylee sat on the wall with his arms wrapped tightly around his drawn up legs. His eyes darted everywhere.

"Rylee? Where's mommy?" Dom asked in concern, as he came closer to his son. She wouldn't voluntarily leave her son, he told himself, trying to calm the fear in his chest.

The nervous boy looked at him, and swallowed.

"Toilet," he murmured.

Dom immediately felt relief.

"Heh, can't be seen in the ladies room now you're a big boy, right Rylee?"

Rylee just shook his head.

"Well, as soon as mom gets back, we can go through. You get the VIP treatment, now you're with me, you know… Rylee, I'm sorry about your toy. Everything that's happening out there… it's made me very sad. You remember me telling you about my son, Bilal?"

Riley nodded.

"Well, he got killed, just recently. He was your half-brother, and he never got to meet you." Dom sighed. "I've messed up a lot in my life, let you down, let mommy down. I wasn't angry with you, I was angry at myself, and I took it out on you. I've treated you both badly and I want to make it better. If you'll let me. Can you forgive me?"

Rylee thought about it, then unwrapped himself and gave Dom a hug.

-x-

When the doors slid open again, she emerged into a low lighted area. She paused outside the lift, listening. She could hear something that sounded like strange, muted, low moans. She came across a lab coat, flung over the back of a chair and put it on, transferring the id card to the coat. Then she carried on walking down the hall.

She saw a lot of labs, work-stations, screens that portrayed things way beyond her understanding. She avoided eye contact with any of the workers, pretending to pass through, but she found it hard not to stare at the tanks. These were empty, and looked similar to the sleeper pods you'd find on large vessels. She crossed through into another area the same as the last, but this time she slowed and pretended to be interested in a screen. That's when she saw people being placed into the tanks, their dazed demeanour reminding her of someone under the influence of something. They'd been drugged? Once secured inside the tanks, the lab workers began typing into the monitors at the base of each tank, starting a process that had gas pumping inside the enclosed spaces. The inhabitants inside became more lucid, panicking, as they tried to get out. Jas stood there transfixed in horror as the people inside began changing. Their skin began greying, then the gas obscured them from her sight. The lab workers tapped more commands into the monitors and the gas slowly dissipated. Jas gasped, her hands over her mouth. What was left inside those tanks was no longer human.

Jas had seen something like that before. During the attack on the Citadel, two years ago. She'd seen the geth placing people on spikes that turned them into these same awful husks. Everything that made them who they are, was stripped away and replaced by wires and programming, with no purpose other than to kill.

Now she was staring at the same things, only they'd been made by humans. This was abhorrent, and it made no sense to her. Why would they do this?

Jas became aware of a man staring at her, and lowered her hands, trying to pull herself together.

The man smirked at her.

"First time?"

She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded. The man moved closer, raking his eyes over her.

"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it. Henry Lawson. I run this facility." He held out a hand that she felt compelled to take, his grip firm. She went to pull her hand out of his, but he held on, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jessie…Massani." She had no desire to give him her real name. The man dripped charisma and charm. She was now very immune to that. Her heart was still hammering.

"You know, I don't normally date the staff, but for you, I'd make an exception, Jessie." He smiled assuredly. It was all Jas could do to stop herself from shuddering. She needed to get out of here, to get back to Rylee, to get them _all _out of here. So she gave him a slow smile.

"Mr Lawson, I have to admit you're hard to resist."

He gave a knowing smile. Vain bastard.

"I have some things I need to finish first, but I'll come by when I'm done. Won't take too long. I'm keen to get more _intimately _acquainted." He kissed the back of her hand, his eyes burning into her, before finally letting go, and sauntering off.

Jas' skin crawled, as she turned and rapidly made her way back to the elevator. The man in charge of this atrocity, had touched her. She just wanted a hot shower. She hit the button for 'Processing'. They had to get out of here fast. It wouldn't be long before Lawson came back and discovered she wasn't on the payroll.

-x-

Zaeed was seething. He couldn't believe that he'd been used as a tool for Cerberus. He'd been taking out those bastards every chance he got, but he guessed they were having the last laugh now. Goddamn jackasses were really getting on his nerves. Once he had Jas and Rylee, he was going to make it his personal mission to take them down.

Now he had to watch while the bloody volus ambassador walked away with hardly a scratch.

Good to catch up with Shepard though. He didn't envy the man the task he'd been given. The Reapers were a force to be reckoned with. Zaeed pledged his help as soon as he'd wrapped up his outstanding business. Figured the man could do with all the help he could get, not to mention that unless they took these goddamn machines down, there'd be no future to look forward to.

A few more hours, and he'd be off to this 'Sanctuary'. He contacted Liara.

"Zaeed. I'm glad everything worked out alright on Zorya."

"Hmm. Could have been worse, not that anything ended up the way I'd hoped, either."

"The ambassador," stated Liara. Zaeed wondered how the hell she knew all that too, but he went with it. "That man doesn't deserve them," Liara said angrily.

"Agreed," growled Zaeed. "He's taken them to some place called 'Sanctuary'. I was hoping you'd know about it."

"There's surprisingly nothing, beyond the information on the advertisements. It's supposed to be a refuge, but the few agents I had headed there went off-grid. Whatever security measures they have in place, are extremely effective."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, T'Soni."

"Be careful out there, Zaeed," she finished, and they signed off.

Zaeed decided that the whole thing stank to hell.

-x-

The doors of the elevator slid open to reveal four armed guards, their weapons trained on her, and Jas' heart nearly stopped. One pointed up to a camera near the ceiling. They'd been watching her the whole time.

"You're coming with us."

They stepped into the cabin with her, and she realised with a sinking heart that she was heading back to the labs.

-x-

Jas was marched down corridors, past more tanks and into an office. The man at the desk looked up. Henry Lawson. He nodded at the guards, who exited the room, and he got up, walked around the desk and sat on the edge, directly in front of her.

"Well, I have to say, I'm extremely disappointed. Though it doesn't mean I can't still enjoy you," he smirked. He lifted his hand to her chin and Jas smacked it away, making him laugh. He stood and started circling her.

"I'm guessing you're not Jessie Massani, so tell me who you really are."

Jas just stared straight ahead and kept her mouth shut. Lawson sighed, behind her, and did something on his Omni that activated hers and Jas gritted her teeth, as he took the information he wanted.

"Jasmyn Shaw-Estes. A location scout. A cover for something else, Miss Shaw-Estes? Or are you just too nosy for your own good?"

She remained silent, and she heard him talk into his comm device.

"Find out if Miss Jasmyn Shaw-Estes is listed as arriving with anyone else."

Jas' heart almost leapt into her throat.

Within seconds he had his answer.

"Take the boy to the appropriate sector-"

"No!" shouted Jas, but he ignored her.

"-and have the ambassador join us," and he moved in front of her again, a smug grin on his face.

"It seems you came here with your son and the human ambassador, no less. So it seems you _are _simply a curious little cat, aren't you?"

"What you're doing is disgusting! How can you do this to people?"

"These people are helping us find a way to win this war. It may not be pretty, but it's necessary. We're making great strides in finding a way to control the Reapers."

"Control the Reapers? By turning people into those empty shells?"

"We need the husks so we can experiment with the Reaper tech used to create them. If we can control the husks, we're on the first step to controlling the Reapers themselves."

"You're crazy, and you're sick!" Jas responded, appalled by his justification.

The door opened and Dom was led in.

"Jasmyn? Are you okay?" He held her to him. "Henry? What the hell's going on? They took my son away!"

"_Your _son? Well, I have to admit Dominic, I had no idea you had it in you. A mistress? Not that I blame you."

"That's enough! What's this all about? What the hell were those things back there in those pods?"

Lawson received a message.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but my daughter, Orianna, has just arrived, and it's time she and I got better acquainted."

He signalled to the guards.

"Take Miss Shaw-Estes to a cell. I'm not finished with her, yet, so secure her for me. The ambassador can have a front row seat with the project."

"NO!" screamed Jas, as she held on to Dom, who looked confused. Another guard yanked her back, a hand over her mouth, an arm around her middle lifting her off her feet. Dom tried to reach for her in protest, but he was held back by two men, who dragged him backwards, and into the lab area towards the tanks.

Jas didn't stop screaming and fighting as she was taken into a cell, hers hands cuffed at a point above her head, on the far wall. She could only just touch the floor with her toes. She strained hard against her binds ignoring the pain as the holo-cuffs dug harshly into her skin. Tears streamed down her face as her mind gave her the image of Dom inside the tank, turning into one of those 'things'. Despite everything that had come to pass between them, he didn't deserve that. But there was nothing she could do to help him. And Rylee….. All her energy seemed to vanish, and she slumped, hanging from the cuffs as she wept for her little boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Rylee wanted his mom. He was following the lady like he was told to, but the whole time, he searched for somewhere to hide. The lady stopped to talk to someone and Rylee took his chance and ran, fast, back the way he'd come. He got into the lift and pressed the highest button. Mommy said she'd be back and she would.

As soon as the doors slid open a siren began to sound. He ran again, along the corridors into the main area. Everyone around him was standing still in confusion at the sound of the alarm. Rylee just zipped past them, found his spot and sat back on the wall, waiting. He wondered if the alarm was because of him, and he tried to make himself smaller.

Five minutes.

Rylee saw a lot of activity through the glass windows, but his only concern was his mom. He began to worry that she'd come back while he was gone, and was now looking for him. He nearly got up to look for her, but then he remembered what mommy had told him. If he ever got lost, he should stay exactly where he was and she'd find him. So that's what he'd do.

Loud bangs started outside, screaming people ran in, guns were firing. Rylee had heard it before, on the Citadel. Bad people were here. He was torn between staying so mommy could find him, or hiding. Then he saw things coming into the building. Not bad men, Monsters. Monsters that made horrible sounds and were attacking people.

He didn't have anything of Zaeed's to protect him any more…. So he ran. Back through the doors he'd ran from, just a short time ago. He found a small closet, full of stuff, and pushed himself to the back. He saw a jacket someone had hung on a hook on the inside wall next to the door, and hw went to get it before settling back in the little nook he'd created, covering himself with the coat. Only a crack remained, and it gave him a view of the doorway.

He was trying to be brave. Mommy had said they had to deal with what they had. They could look after themselves. So he would after himself until mommy came for him.

Then the lights went out.

-x-

Zaeed was five hours into his twelve hour journey. It was times like this he appreciated how damn fast a ship like the Normandy was. If was aboard that, he'd be there in less than eight.

Being on the 'Kismet' made him feel closer to Jas though, and suddenly the thought of Osoba trying to lay his hands on her, made him angry. She was his. It was something he'd thought the first time he'd found her, just six/seven months ago, but now it had real meaning - because he was hers, too.

-x-

Jas didn't know what was happening, but it didn't sound good. She listened harder as the noise became louder. Those were definitely explosions, and gunfire. Had someone else discovered what this place was? Could it be help?

She was about to call out when she heard the screech. That wasn't human. Had the husks escaped? She froze at scuffling right outside the door to the cell she was in. The door banged. It was all Jas could do, not to cry out in fear, as her whole body jumped. It screeched loudly. Another bang. Then it moved off. Thank God the room was locked.

She thought of Rylee. He'd be so scared. She yanked harder on the cuffs. Harder and harder. It was no good. They were too tight. Her wrists throbbed from their treatment, now red raw. She felt that awful despair again, like she had in the park on the Citadel. Her baby needed her.

Her son needed her.

She got angry.

She wasn't trying hard enough. She looked up at her restraints. There was no way she was getting out of the cuffs, but maybe the ring they were attached to was a weak link. She had to try.

Jas twisted as far as she could so she was nearly facing the wall. Next she started bringing her feet up the wall, her wrists felt like they were on fire. Then she pulled back with all her strength, using her legs to give her extra force. She thought there was some give, but as a sharp pain exploded in her left wrist, she realised she'd just dislocated it. She let her legs fall, her head resting on the wall. It was useless. She closed her eyes. She had no idea how long she'd been here.

Would Zaeed be on his way by now? Would he be able to handle whatever was going on out there? The whole thing seemed completely beyond anything she could comprehend. He was just one man. He'd be killed. She wouldn't wish for him to be anywhere near here.

She was suddenly so unbelievably tired. The pain was intense as she hung limply from her damaged limbs.

She had failed her son.

-x-

Zaeed was only been a short distance from the system that was the home to Horizon, where 'Sanctuary' was located, when Liara contacted him.

"T'Soni?"

"Zaeed! We're heading for Sanctuary!"

Zaeed knew instantly that if Shepard was headed there, bad things were happening.

"We've just tracked a known Cerberus agent, Kai Leng, there. I thought it important to let you know. If he's gone there, things may not be all they seem with the facility."

"I _knew _it! Damn it, T'Soni, tell me you're close."

"About two hours."

He was only an hour out at his speed.

"Then I'll see you down there."

"I'll let Shep-" The communication fizzled out as Zaeed flew into the blackout zone.

-x-

Coming up on the facility, he saw the aftermath of a battle. He got a closer look at the downed bodies.

Well that was just great. Cerberus _and _Reaper abominations. Nothing was ever easy.

He wouldn't let himself consider that he was too late. He would have to stand over their bodies before he accepted that.

He settled the ship down behind a shuttle and grabbed his weapons, his trusted 'Jessie' in his hand. She wouldn't let him down today.

He made his way to the building, but stopped after only a few strides as he noticed something on the ground. He bent, his stomach twisting in recognition of what those broken parts had once been. Rylee's ship. He knew that boy wouldn't have willingly relinquished it.

Zaeed steeled himself into that hard-assed merc he was so familiar with, and went inside.

-x-

The sound of the cell door unlocking, invaded the fog in Jas' head. She watched the door slide open and sighed in relief when she saw a man standing there. Then she saw the Cerberus logo, the long sword strapped to his back. This wasn't good.

He stared at her, motionless for a moment, nothing showing on his face but indifference, then he moved off. What were Cerberus doing here? Were they part of the attack, with the Reapers, or were they fighting them? She couldn't get her head around it all.

The door slid closed again, and all Jas could think was that it was no longer locked. The next time something came to that door, they'd be able to walk straight in….

-x-

The place was a wreck. Gunfire in his direction had him ducking for cover. Cerberus bastards. Some of them were fast buggers too. Not that all that ridiculous jumping and spinning about, impressed him. Goddamn waste of energy. A few well-placed shots soon took them down. The rest went the same way. Amateurs.

A quick survey showed that everyone must have fled. Most of the bodies belonged to either Reapers or Cerberus. A good sign.

He scanned the doorways. The power must be out. Then he spotted some doors, just slightly open, and ran for it. He wedged as much of his body into the gap as he could, and forced the doors open enough that he could get through. They closed completely behind him. Looks like he'd be finding another way out.

A familiar sound up ahead had him readying his weapon. Husk.

-x-

Rylee jumped as the closet door slid open. He couldn't take his eyes off the creature that filled the space. It looked like a person, but he knew that it would just want to hurt him. It stood there for a moment then screeched loudly.

Rylee couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his mouth…. And it heard him.

It screeched again as it rushed forward and Rylee screamed as he pushed himself up and nimbly past the monster. He had just got out into the hallway when it grabbed him.

-x-

The child's scream was one of pure terror, and Zaeed ran flat out until he saw the husk. His heart froze when he recognised Rylee. He wouldn't risk hitting the boy, so he leapt forward and swung a fist that went straight through the monstrosity's head, dropping it instantly.

Rylee was hyper-ventilating on the floor, his green eyes wild as he stared at the husk as though he expected it to come back to life if he moved.

Zaeed tried not to spook the kid.

"Rylee, breath."

The boy's eyes flickered as his brain slowly processed the familiar voice.

"It's me, kid. Zaeed."

That little head instantly swung to look at him, and he looked at Zaeed as though he wasn't sure if he was real, so Zaeed ran his hand over the boy's head.

That did it. Rylee snapped out of his daze and jumped at Zaeed who held him close while the kid wailed into his neck.

"Hey, you need to be strong now, kid. We're not out of this yet, and I'm gonna need your help."

It amazed Zaeed that the boy seemed to do exactly as he was told, as he began to wipe his eyes, though his body still shuddered violently, and he didn't ease off his hold on Zaeed.

"Where's your mom?"

"I…don't…know. She told me… to stay…while she went to find out…why she didn't like this place…like I didn't…..And she didn't come back! Then the men came to take me away….and Uncle Dom had to go somewhere else….and when the lady wasn't looking, I ran….to come back….to where mommy had left me, so she could find me. But she still isn't here….and the monsters came!… Uncle Dom broke my ship…..so I didn't have it to protect me….so I ran and hid. You're not mad are you?"

"It's just a piece of plastic, kid."

"I won't need it now you're here, right Zaeed?"

"Damn straight, kid. We need to find your mom, so I need you to think very hard about where she went."

"She came through the doors that I went through!…But that's all I saw."

"Okay, good. Then we're on the right track. Let's go."

They followed the corridor to an elevator. Inside, Zaeed wondered where she might have gone. Crazy woman. What was she thinking, going off by herself? Damn, if it wasn't something he would do. He perused the list of floors, and finished on the one labelled 'Labs'. Hmm. Seemed a logical place to investigate considering this was supposed to be a refuge. That's the floor he selected.

-x-

As they arrived, Zaeed made sure that the kid stayed behind him. The shrieks of inhuman things indicated that the abominations had reached even this far down. Rylee was crouched behind a pillar, his hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut, and Zaeed startled him when he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're my right hand man, remember? I need you to watch my back."

Rylee swallowed and puffed himself up, giving Zaeed a small salute that would have amused him in any other circumstance.

Zaeed went to move forward when the previously sealed doors behind him, suddenly opened. Rylee reacted by throwing himself on to Zaeed's back, and Zaeed swung to face whatever was coming through, taking the boy with him.

Shepard, with Vakarian and T'Soni. He lowered his weapon.

"About goddamned time. Thought I'd have to clear the place single-handed," groused Zaeed, lightly.

"I'm sorry, Zaeed," Shepard responded sarcastically. "We just had to get through a few dozen Cerberus agents, first."

"Must have gone rusty while you were locked up, Shepard, if a few amateur jackasses like those can slow you down," joked Zaeed.

"Oh, I've just realised how much I missed you, Massani," teased Garrus. "We'll have to compare kills later. Bet mine are more impressive."

"Ha! You're on, Vakarian! Now let's quit chatting like old fishwives and get moving."

"Fishwives?" he heard Garrus mutter quietly as they moved on as a unit.

"New accessory?" Shepard asked, nodding at the boy on Zaeed's back.

"Yeah, upgrade. Gives you eyes in the back of your head," answered Zaeed, deadpan.

Rylee gave a little giggle.

"Hey, kid, meet Commander Shepard. Shepard, Rylee."

"Whoa!" gasped out Rylee, in awe.

"Nice to meet you Rylee." Shepard then glanced an unspoken question about the boy.

"He's the kid of the woman I came here to find. She's missing," Zaeed said, solemnly.

Shepard just nodded, not needing to tell him that the likelihood of a civilian surviving down here was low.

"We'll find her," supplied Liara, assuredly from behind him, and Zaeed got the idea that it wasn't just for the kid's benefit.

They went from lab to lab, Liara checking all the terminals, filling in the pieces of the puzzle at just what the hell was going on here. Apparently, Miranda Lawson was around here somewhere too.

The abominations kept coming, and Rylee managed to hold it together admirably as he crouched down low behind a pillar or wall until the gunfire stopped. Every room was opened, searched. It was a long process that had Zaeed looking forward to the distraction of killing something, just so he didn't have to dwell on the fact that they were running out of places to look.

The tanks had done it for him. Knowing what these bastards had been doing with the refugees… At each tank, Liara checked the monitors that listed who had been altered. The lists were extensive, but so far, Jas wasn't on them. Nevertheless, every time he took down a husk, he wondered if it was her.

Liara was searching another monitor now, when she gasped, and Zaeed went numb in preparation.

"Goddess! Dominic Osoba, the human ambassador, is listed." She looked at Zaeed, who was staring back stoically. Then she looked in sympathy at the boy, now standing at Zaeed's side.

"Is Uncle D- my dad….is he one of those monsters now?" Rylee asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Rylee," was all Liara could say to the child, who looked up at her so sadly.

"Does that mean mommy is-"

"No!" interrupted Zaeed gruffly. "Come on, there's more to search."

He moved off.

The next area revealed Brutes, three of the bastard things. Zaeed forced Rylee behind a thick pillar and got to work. Every shot was filled with rage. What was it he'd said to Shepard once?

'Rage is one hell of an anaesthetic.'

Well, it seemed to be true for more than just physical pain.

They brought two down relatively quickly, then the third Brute went for him, and he leapt and rolled out of it's path. They were well into the room now. Zaeed turned to get it in his sights again when he was distracted by the doors behind the creature sliding open. Jas! His heart leapt, then felt like it was in his throat as the Brute also spotted her. She was cuffed to the wall, a sitting target!

"Watch your shots!" yelled Shepard.

Zaeed could see it tensing, readying itself to charge, with a roar. Zaeed answered with a roar of his own, as he fired and ran straight at it. The Brute started for Jas, and Zaeed jumped up on to it's back and yanked out his knife, severing the head from it's body. The momentum from the beast's charge still carried it forward and Zaeed's weight was forcing it down, but it would still impact Jas.

Jas did the only thing she could. She forced her wrists to take her weight and jerked her body up as high as she could, drawing her legs up. The Brute's body smacked hard into the wall directly below her, leaving a huge indent, before landing on the floor.

Zaeed flung the knife aside and stood on the Brute, lifting her body to alleviate the stress on her bloody wrists.

Jas couldn't believe he was there. That moment the door had opened, had been her worst nightmare and her best dream all in one! A huge Reaper thing, and Zaeed just beyond. She was in complete turmoil.

Then he kissed her, and everything sorted itself out. He pulled away, his eyes glistening.

"Get her the hell out of these things!" he called over his shoulder.

Garrus stepped up and did something that released them.

Jas cried out as her arms began to fall, the muscle having been stretched in one position for so long that they were seized. Garrus grabbed them and helped her slowly lower them. Liara scanned her.

"Dislocated left wrist, massive bruising to both. I recommend getting her back to the Normandy. Dr Chakwas will soon have that sorted out."

Jas didn't know who these people were, though the man by the door looked somewhat familiar. All she knew was that Zaeed trusted them, and that was enough for her.

"Zaeed! Rylee!-" Jas gasped.

"-Is fine," he assured her, and as soon as she processed what he'd just told her she dropped her head to his chest and sobbed with relief.

Shepard brought Rylee from out of hiding and led him to the cell.

"Mom!" He went to run to her, then hesitated as he saw what they were standing on.

"That's really gross," he stated dryly.

Zaeed helped a shaky Jas onto solid ground and she sank down in front of Rylee, holding him tightly to her as best she could. It was another goddamn miracle, that they were both still here. There was something special about them both, that was for sure.

He noticed Liara wiping tears from her eyes, then Shepard was moving Garrus and Liara on. They had a mission to complete. Zaeed though, was staying put.

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard had found Miranda and her sister, Henry Lawson, the man behind it all, was dead, and they had the location of Cerberus' base. Add to that, that he was currently watching Jas with her son, through the medbay window, and Zaeed called that a result.

He'd let Shepard and the others escort Jas and Rylee to the Normandy, while he went back to pick up the 'Kismet', which was now sitting in the cargo bay. Then he waited, never taking his eyes off them.

"You're a lucky man, Zaeed," came Shepard's voice, from beside him. He mirrored Zaeed's posture. Arms crossed, leaning against the mess hall table, looking through the window.

Zaeed huffed.

"Yeah, been told that before. Not necessary though. I know exactly what I've got there."

"You know a woman like that deserves a bit of class…" added Shepard slyly.

Zaeed just gave the man one eyebrow.

"Don't you have enough to deal with? Miranda and your lover before her, what's her name - Williams, on the same ship, at the same time? There's a whole lot of daggers flying around and none of 'em are mine!" he laughed.

Shepard groaned.

"Don't remind me!"

"Besides, you'd have no chance. That woman is smitten with me."

Shepard gave him a look.

"I'd say she's not the only one smitten."

"Aahh, Shepard, I'm touched but you're not my type," Zaeed smirked.

"Nice, but you know what I meant," he pushed. "Didn't have you pegged for a family man."

"Wasn't. But things change, Shepard. That woman in there...and her boy, hit me in a way I never saw coming. And I don't want it any other way."

Shepard clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Still don't know what the hell she sees in you, you ornery bastard."

Zaeed laughed.

"I know! Bloody goddamned miracle!"

Shepard rose.

"Want another pair of hands with that Cerberus base?" murmured Zaeed. making Shepard pause.

"Sure, but I thought you'd be leaving with Jas and Rylee…"

"I want to, believe me, but once they're safe, I can't sit back and hope everything will turn out alright. We get rid of Cerberus and then it's the Reapers, right?"

"Right."

"Then count me in. Right now. I'll join your team, right on the frontlines."

"Thanks, Zaeed."

Zaeed waved him away.

"I'm not doing it for anyone else but me, and them, Shepard. Because I'll be damned if anything's gonna stop me from having a future with them."

Shepard nodded in approval.

"Let me know where Jas wants to be dropped off. Oh, and your earlier request? - is behind you," Shepard finished, as he walked away.

Zaeed checked behind him and smiled, then watched as Jas thanked Dr Chakwas and exited the medbay, jade eyes finding him and staying there as she approached. Rylee trailed behind her, but he was only interested in the ship he was on.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She moved straight into him and he placed one arm around her, the other going behind his back.

"Ry, got something for you," he announced, bringing his arm round.

Rylee's eyes widened as he saw the model ship of the Normandy SR-2.

"Wow! Thanks, Zaeed!"

"_If you find a toy Normandy impressive, you should try flying the real thing!_" Joker intruded over the comm.

Jas and Zaeed watched as the five year old looked almost giddy.

"Can I!?"

"_Sure, but if we crash, I'm blaming you,"_ warned Joker. "_Jump in the lift, hit level 2, and get your butt to the cockpit."_

Rylee actually bounced as he spun round to find the lift. Zaeed pointed round the corner and the boy ran off. They both laughed as they turned back to each other. Then Jas went serious.

"Thank you," she whispered, her fingers ghosted down his scarred cheek. He'd never get enough of that.

He kissed her till her toes tingled, and things quickly became passionate.

"Do all humans display themselves like this?"

Zaeed and Jas jerked apart.

"In my time, you would have both been executed, for inappropriate conduct."

Zaeed focused on the strange intruder.

"What the hell are you? You look like some kind of mutated Collector."

"I am Prothean. You may call me Javik."

Zaeed looked the alien over, then shrugged.

"Whatever. You don't like it, go take a jump out the airlock," he stated bluntly.

The alien blinked all four eyes at once and studied Zaeed.

"Hmm. I think we are of like mind, human." Javik reached out and put his hand on Zaeed's shoulder.

Zaeed was ambushed by images, thoughts and feelings, before he was back in his own head. He leapt up and backed away from the alien, taking Jas with him.

"You are indeed a worthy ally. You do not harbour mercy. You do what you must, and do not waste time feeling guilt over your actions. You would make a good Prothean, Zaeed Massani."

"Okay, cute party trick, freak," slated Zaeed, unamused. Jas was dumb-founded by it all.

"It is Javik. I am confused by your affection for this woman though. It should make you weak but instead you are stronger." He went to reach for her, but Zaeed stopped him by knocking the alien's arm away with his forearm.

"I don't think so. You can keep your strange, mind-probing fingers to yourself." He stepped around the alien, Jas pressed close beside him. "Catch ya later."

He led her to the elevator and hit level 5.

"That was weird," grumbled Zaeed. "I don't where Shepard gets them. Now where were we..."

He gathered her up and pressed her into the back of the cabin.

"Damn it, Zaeed, what did I tell you about kissing me like that," she breathed out with desire.

"Don't worry, I intend to take you all the way."

Jas let him lift her, so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and when the doors opened he carried her into the cargo bay, kissing her, past a stunned shuttle pilot, towards Jas' ship.

"Whoa now!" called out an amused man, with far too much muscle. "You should probably seal yourselves in 'cos sounds carry real well down here!"

Zaeed ignored him and hit the cargo door on the way in. That was as far as they made it. They were stripped in seconds, but this time Jas pushed _him _against the wall. Then she slid herself down his body until she was on her knees before him.

Zaeed nearly went out of his mind as she placed her mouth on him. She drew him to the edge, and he pulled her up, swapping their positions to return the pleasure, placing one leg over his shoulder to open her to him.

He didn't stop until she was shuddering, her leg shaking as she struggled to hold herself up. Her hand was gripped in his hair, forcing him up to her.

He needed to be inside her. Now. He walked them a few steps sideways to a large crate and turned her so she was leaning over it. The look she gave him over her shoulder was full of heat, and he plunged into her. She arched, reaching back to touch his face as he made love to her. His mouth on her neck, his hands caressing her breasts. It wasn't enough for him. He pulled out, twisted her to face him, and drove back into her, his mouth on hers. She ghosted her hands over every inch of his skin that she could reach.

They reached the pinnacle and burst through it. He held her close as they rode out the aftershocks.

He carried her through to her bunk and they lay together.

"I've been thinking over where we'll go. There's nowhere I know better than Benning. There's an area we can settle, it's wilderness, far out from the colonies, with natural food sources, water. The ship will provide shelter, so-"

"-Jas, I won't be staying."

She was silent for a while.

"You're going to fight." It was a statement, not a question.

"For you. For Rylee. Because I want a future with you, beyond the few months we might get while the Reapers decimate the galaxy. This is what I do. I fight. And for the first time, it's not for credits, or revenge. It's for us."

Tears fell down her face and onto his chest. Her throat hurt.

"I understand," was all she could manage.

Zaeed kissed the top of her head, and inwardly cursed the fucking Reapers.

-x-

The Normandy approached the planet and Jas thanked the crew. They moved away from the little ship and only Zaeed remained.

Zaeed bent to Rylee, who was trying not to cry.

"Look after your mom, kid. Be the eyes in the back of her head, okay?"

Rylee stared at him for a second, then launched himself at Zaeed. His little arms wrapped around his neck, in a gesture that Zaeed was so familiar with now.

"Will you be my daddy, Zaeed?" he whispered. "'Cos mom said that a real father was someone who's always there for you, when you need them most, just like you were when the monster got me."

It felt like Zaeed's heart had stopped, and he looked up at Jas, who was blinking back her own tears. He ran his hand over the boy's head.

"Sure, kid- Ry," Zaeed replied, hoarsely.

"I love you, Zaeed."

"…..Ditto."

Rylee pulled away and took his new model ship from his mom.

"I'm going to get in the ship before you start kissing," he informed, with a roll of his eyes, making Zaeed chuckle.

"Good move."

They both watched Rylee disappear inside, then Zaeed stepped into Jas and embraced her.

"This is it, isn't it?" Jas said forlornly.

Zaeed frowned at the lack of hope in her. Then he remembered her parents. Both had left her, and never come back. He almost crushed her as he tightened his hold. Then he lifted her face, his thumb caressing her cheek, as he looked straight into her jade eyes.

"I'll be coming back for you, Jas," he promised.

"You can't say that, Zaeed. You're going to be fighting a _war_. Against powerful giant machines and every abomination they can rain down on you. I know the score."

Zaeed gave her a gentle kiss, never taking his eyes of her.

"I _will _be coming back to you," he stated, as though he could see into the future. The fact was, he had never felt more determined in his life.

Jas shuddered with the emotion of it all. She so desperately wanted to believe that she'd see him again, but it just wasn't there. Her past experiences had destroyed her expectations. Her mother, father,….Dom.

This war, these Reapers, were all so horrendous, and it frightened her beyond belief that Zaeed was fighting them. She kissed him. A long, deep kiss, that conveyed everything she felt for him. Again he demanded her eyes.

"I love you, Jas," he murmured, his rough voice, low and full of emotion. It was the first time he had said the words.

"I love you, too, but I thought you said love was something made up by sad, lonely spinsters dreaming of finding a soul-mate?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, well, don't spread it around, but it turns out, I was wrong."

"Does that mean you've found your soul-mate?" she said, heat in her eyes.

"Hell, woman, keep your voice down! I have a reputation to protect you know," he jested, before getting serious. "But as it happens, yeah, she's right here in my arms." He kissed her again. "And once this is over, she will be again."

"_Uh, sorry to intrude, but we're over those co-ordinates you gave us, Jas,_" informed Joker.

They kissed one last time before pulling apart.

"Keep safe," Jas wished him, running her hand over his scars, one last time. Zaeed went to catch her hand but she quickly turned, unable to hold back her sadness, tears finally failling, as she entered her ship. She couldn't bear to look back.

Jas settled into the pilot's seat, waited until the cargo hold opened and started her engines, wasting no time in reversing out of the hold and turning for the planet.

Zaeed watched them go, feeling a renewed fire burning inside him. First Cerberus, then the Reapers. They weren't going to know what hit them.

-x-

Hackett had a fleet attacking the Cerberus facility from the outside, whilst they were on the inside, taking it down from within. It was the sort of crazy thing Zaeed was used to with Shepard.

'Jessie' cut through the Cerberus jackasses with ease, and he particularly enjoyed the moment Edi sent their own fighter jet right through the middle of the station, creating a flaming path practically all the way into the Illusive Man's lap. Bloody brilliant.

Could have done without seeing the remnants of that human Reaper thing, though. Zaeed could feel the tension as they fought more bullet fodder along the gangways that surrounded the Reaper. If the damned thing had suddenly reactivated, nobody would have been surprised.

They finally found the lair of the man himself - minus the man himself. If that wasn't enough of a kick in the balls, the bastard appeared in a holo, to talk at them. Zaeed ignored him, watching the battle outside while Shepard had his say and proceeded to activate the Prothean device to get the info they needed about the Catalyst. Turned out the Citadel was the key. Figured that bloody place would factor in somewhere. It was all above his understanding. He just needed a target to shoot.

Then he got one. Leng. The Illusive Man's right hand man, it seemed. As Leng started destroying the plates that covered the floor, before readying his sword, Zaeed watched, apathetically. More dancing about? What the hell was wrong with these Cerberus people?

"You're still slow, Shepard!" Leng taunted.

"That's because _I'm _not running!" responded Shepard. Zaeed laughed out loud, eliciting a glare from Leng.

"Bring it on, jackass!" shouted Zaeed, in challenge, but Leng decided that Shepard was the real threat. Stupid. While the others focused on the troops who were dropping into the room, Zaeed got himself right behind Leng's trajectory towards Shepard, and fired, not releasing the trigger until Leng had toppled to the ground at Shepard's feet. The battle was over.

"You know you got me a few times, there," Shepard said as he holstered his weapon.

"Yeah, yeah. Figured you could take a few hits. Don't worry, if you'd gone down, I would have carried on the fight for you."

"Thanks, Zaeed. That warms my heart," Shepard replied wryly, as he sat down at the console and started accessing files. Zaeed went back to the window. Tech didn't interest him. He either hit something until it worked, or pulled wires until it didn't. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Leng bringing down that wretched sword over Shepard's head. Shepard must have caught it too, because in a split second, he'd turned, broke the sword with the impact of it against his Omni, and activated his Omni blade, shoving it into Leng's side. Satisfying as all hell, to watch. If only Zaeed could have freeze-framed the look on Leng's face. Would have been one hell of a trophy!

-x-

They were preparing for their return to Earth. Hackett had come aboard to address the fleets and talk to Shepard, and Zaeed was itching to get this thing started.

He paced in front of the viewing window in the starboard observation room. But he wasn't looking at the ships. He was staring past them, imagining two people back in the wilderness on Benning.

The doors sliding open behind him, brought him back to the room.

"Zaeed. Good to see you, here," said Hackett as he walked over to Zaeed.

They shook hands, clapped shoulders.

"Steve. Hell of a fleet you've got out there."

"Yeah. I just hope it's enough. I've got to say, I was surprised that you were onboard. Thought you only worked for credits these days."

"Figured there wasn't a lot of good having credits if there's no place to spend 'em," Zaeed replied lightly. Then he shook his head. "Truth is, I found something to fight for."

Hackett waited with interest.

"A woman, and her five year old boy, would you believe. Jasmyn, and Rylee. Left them on Benning. Jas… she's beautiful, smart, brave as hell, and loyal. More than I deserve, that's for sure. And Ry… he asked me to be his dad! Me! Ha!"

"You must be doing something right to have two people care for you like that ," reasoned Hackett, with approval.

"Hm. Maybe. You want to know what's truly amazing about this whole thing? Jas was the woman who saved me on Zorya twenty years ago."

Hacket stared at him for a moment.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Then just a few months ago, right after we came back from the collector mission actually, there she was. On Omega. Couldn't believe my eyes at first. Managed to get her to let me catch a ride back to the Citadel with her. Her son's father was Osoba."

"The ambassador?"

"Yeah, son of a bitch hadn't told her he was already a family man."

"Shepard gave me the list of names of those who'd been converted into husks, they'd taken from Sanctuary. His name was on it. Hell of a way to go," said Hackett in disgust.

"That's for sure. I'm just glad we got to Jas and Rylee in time."

"So they were there too?"

"With Osoba."

Hackett frowned.

"I thought you were in a relationship with her?"

"Osoba only agreed to drop his charges against me if she left with him."

"Charges?"

"I hit the guy for trying to force her to be with him, by threatening to take her kid."

Hackett shook his head.

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Yeah, well, the bastard had it coming."

"And she left so you would be free? Damn, Zaeed, that's sacrifice."

"Uh huh. Like I said, more than I deserve."

"I don't know. You're a better man than you realise. You're just a product of your childhood, that's all. Gives you these impenetrable walls. Good to know they can actually be breached."

Zaeed was taken aback at Hackett's sincerity.

"Shit, you trying to make me cry?"

"Huh, no, it's just how it is. You've always been so focused on your mission, your task, you never stopped to look around you. At your comrades, the innocents between you and your target. It's good to see your vision widening, that's all…. I envy you."

Zaeed looked back at Hackett in surprise, so Hackett smiled before explaining.

"To have someone love you like that, Zaeed. Someone _to _love. It's rarer than you know. Particularly with you!" he added with a grin. He paused to think. "I'm here fighting for my home world, for the galaxy, but it's my sense of duty that drives me, it's ingrained. If we make it through this…. Hell, I'll probably retire, with relief! But you… you'll have someone to spend your life with." Hackett then raised his eyebrows. "Ha! You know, I've just realised how alike we are! I've been just as focused. On my career, on the big picture. I've forgotten to stop and see that there's life outside of the Alliance….. You're a _very_ lucky man, Zaeed."

Zaeed clapped his shoulder again.  
"Agreed. Now, maybe you should get out of here, before you make _yourself _cry!"

Hackett laughed.

"One last thing before you go," Zaeed said quickly. He activated his Omni and sent something to Hackett's. "If anything happens to me, I want you to tell her. She'll need to know. And maybe, you could look after them both, you know, what with all that spare time you'll have. Anyway, that's her co-ordinates. But keep your hands to yourself!"

"Heh, it'll be done. Good luck down there, old friend."

"Good luck up here, old pal. Or, I'll see you on the other side."

"What the hell are you talking about? You'll be heading straight downstairs, Massani!" joked Hackett as he walked to the door, leaving Zaeed laughing.

Zaeed turned back to the window, his gaze penetrating the darkness.

Even Hell couldn't hold him.


	13. Chapter 13

He thought Earth was a shit-hole before, but now it was beginning to resemble Tuchanka. Goddamn Reaper bastards.

They had finally made it to the make-shift camp. That had been a hairy ride. He liked a challenge, but that had been ridiculous.

It was strange fighting like this. He'd always thrown himself into battles, recklessly. Now, he had Jas and Rylee to get back to. It made him use the cover, take his time, work as a team with his fellow soldiers, instead of using them, because to keep them alive was to give himself a better chance. He'd never realised before just how blasé he had been with his own life.

He'd been assigned a team to lead. Vega and Williams had there own teams, too. They'd all be accompanying Shepard's smaller team, made up of Liara, Garrus and Javik. He'd seen Jack earlier, with a bunch of her students. Hard to believe the psychotic bitch had actually got a weak spot. They'd always gotten on well, but he guessed they were more similar than he cared to admit. Good to know that she was watching their backs though.

The signal came to start advancing, and they were soon back in the thick of battle.

Zaeed fell into his military role easily. Not so different from ordering mercs about really, just had to remember to use proper commands instead of 'to the right, you stupid bastard!'. Every time he told them to do something they did it instantly, though judging from the way they looked at him, it was probably because they thought that he'd shoot them himself if they didn't. Whatever. Worked well enough.

It was practically raining husks and cannibals, then marauders joined the party, followed by a few banshees and brutes. He really hated the last two. Tough bastards. He had to keep leaping out of the way and find cover fast. He was losing a lot of his men to those. Could have done with some of that dancing about Cerberus liked so much. Perhaps there was something in it after all. Nah, he was too old for that shit. Probably break his own neck.

Shepard seemed to accomplish his mission and they all moved to a safer spot. Further ahead they could see the beam that would take them up to the Citadel. Of course, now there was a huge Reaper in the way. Bloody typical. There was nothing to do but run for it. If enough of them went, the odds were someone would make it. Unfortunately, the fight to get this far had already decimated their numbers. All of their odds of survival had just gone down.

It was time. The mad dash began. The Reaper - someone had said it was Harbinger, but they all looked the same to him - started firing it's laser at them. Damn thing was so effective it took out groups of soldiers in one hit, and badly injured those on the periphery of it, because of the heat and shockwave it produced. Flying ground vehicles weren't making it much easier to cover the ground in one piece, either.

Zaeed spotted Shepard's team limping into cover and moved to help. He hoisted the other side of Garrus who was being dragged by Javik. Liara was being helped by Shepard. Shepard called in the Normandy and they got them to the ship for medical assistance. Zaeed turned his attention back to the beam in time to see Vega and some others, going down. Shepard cursed beside him, then they were running forward again. Williams was close but flying debris knocked her out, then another burst from Harbinger came straight at them. He saw Javik take the main blast, felt immense pain from the heat as he was propelled by the shockwave. He hit the ground hard and suddenly lost the feeling in his legs. The last thing he saw, before darkness pulled him under, was Shepard going down too. Shit, they were all out of men….Jas.

-x-

Jas was trying to keep busy. Except that all she had was a small ship which was already tidy and clean, a cargo hold full of wood, tinder and fruits they'd collected, and the fire was burning well outside.

It was a good spot. They could survive here for months. There was just too little to occupy her mind. Rylee was still having a great time, zipping through the trees with his new ship, and she watched him for a while, but her thoughts were determined to take her back to Earth. To a war that was currently waging. The gentle sounds of birds seemed mocking, given the events on Earth and around the galaxy.

She looked up into the darkening sky, and wondered if Zaeed was even still alive. Then she forced it away. She couldn't let that despair take hold of her. So she endeavoured to catch one of the small creatures she knew was safe to eat. Or maybe fish from the river. Sooner or later, they would need some kind of meat.

Just as she removed her knife, the sky lit up, and she ran outside to grab Rylee. Her first thought, that she'd made a terrible mistake. That the Reapers had come for them even here. With Rylee in her arms they watched as the blue light suddenly rushed down, sweeping over them like a strong wind. There one second, gone the next.

Jas had no idea what it was, or what it meant. She just stood there, unsure of everything. She could only hold Rylee close, wishing Zaeed was here.

-x-

Rylee opened his eyes. In front of him, Jas held out his favourite fruit with a twig sticking up from it, the tip of the twig burning to resemble a candle.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thanks, mom," he smiled at her.

"Make a wish," she said as he went to blow it out.

He squeezed his eyes tight, then blew. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"Want to know what I wished for?"

Jas shook her head.

"You mustn't say, or it won't come true!"

Rylee's eyes widened, and he clamped his mouth shut, his face serious.

"Here, I know it's not much but it's the best I could do," she apologised, before bringing out two wooden figures she'd managed to carve for him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Now I can have crew for my ship! Thanks, mom!" and he ran off, despite the drizzling rain, after grabbing his model ship.

Jas sighed in relief. Thank goodness he was easily pleased. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she'd been reunited with Zaeed. Five months since she'd last seen him. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

She still felt that longing for him. A hollow place, deep inside her. It had been so long. She no longer tried to pretend he was alive. She was sure that a battle with the Reapers could never last for long. It was resolved, one way or another.

She had wanted to travel to the main colony, to see for herself, the state of things. She guessed it would either be thriving or a complete ghost-town. However, just two weeks after they'd landed, a harsh storm had caused a landslide that now partially covered the ship, destroying her ship's communication antenna in the process. There was no way she could move some of the boulders that had landed on top, and she didn't have the ability to fix the damage. She wouldn't be able to contact anyone who wasn't close enough for her Omni-tool to pick up. That had put things on hold.

She had thought about trekking back to the colony, but it would be hard on Rylee. No proper shelter, and there were areas they'd have to cross which offered little in the way of sustenance. She couldn't risk it, not then.

A month ago she had been scared out of her wits when Rylee fell ill with a fever. There was little she could do for him and it had forced on her the idea that she had to do something to find out if civilisation continued. She simply couldn't keep putting it off. Thankfully he was fine after a few days.

So they prepared, creating a platform they could load items on, and drag with them. Jas was just waiting for the wet season to break now. She knew that what followed was a time of growth, and warmth, which would make their journey easier.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unnatural sound, and she froze, listening. It was…was it? A shuttle!? She wasn't sure whether to be elated or worried. She didn't trust anything any more. She had to assume they could be hostile. Maybe survivors who were looking to take what she had.

The shuttle appeared in the distance, turning slightly to land in a clearing a short distance away and she ran for Rylee.

He burst from the trees.

"Mom! Did you see!?" he shouted, and Jas put her hand over his mouth and picked him up, running for a concealed area, where she could still see their ship. They waited, silent and still, the rain now drenching them. Rustling signalled the arrival of someone. The figure of a man emerged into the clearing, covered in a water-proof, hood and cap concealing his face.

Jas watched as he went inside her ship, then came back out, standing still as he surveyed the area. His face was shadowed by his head gear. Then he seemed to meander around the clearing, finally going back to her ship, appearing to assess the damage from the landslide, his back to her now. It was obvious from the fire and such, that it was inhabited, which meant that he would know they were nearby. He would wait.

There was no choice. She'd have to confront him. She indicated to Rylee to stay put, and carefully moved away from him so as not to give away his position. She circled their camp, placing her hand on the pistol Zaeed had given her, as she moved closer. She came up directly behind him and aimed the gun.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He swung around, his hood falling back. The first thing she caught sight of was the scar on the right side of his face.

"Zaeed!" she heard Rylee shout out, heard him running over. She held her hand out to stop her son, as she held the gun at the man in front of her. Rylee had been too far away to see the light blue eyes beneath the cap. He came to a halt as he saw the stranger, his face falling.

"Steven Hackett, Ma'am. I'm a friend of Zaeed's. You must be Jas. And Rylee." He smiled as he said their names.

Jas should have felt relieved that it was someone friendly, been happy that the Admiral's presence bode well for the state of the galaxy, but all she knew was that this was Zaeed's old friend. A friend who was here to tell her the man she loved was dead.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to you. The relays were badly damaged by the energy fired from the Crucible, and they've only just become fully functional."

She couldn't speak. She shouldn't feel like this. She had already accepted that he was gone, months ago. Regardless, the ache that filled her turned to pain. She dropped the gun and walked into her ship, into her cabin, and sat on the edge of her bed, her shaking hands sinking into her wet hair.

Hackett had started to follow her.

"But why isn't he here?" demanded Rylee. "I wished for _Zaeed_." His voice radiated disappointment.

Jas didn't want to hear Hackett say it.

"I'm sorry, but he couldn't come. He's-"

"Please…" Jas begged. "…Don't say it."

Her head was still buried into her hands, and Hackett crouched in front of her.

"Jas-"

He broke off at the sound of another shuttle coming overhead. Hackett withdrew his weapon and went over to the cargo door.

Jas pushed Rylee into the wash room, telling him to lock the door. She joined Hackett, picking up her discarded gun from the ground.

"Stay behind me," instructed Hackett. She nodded, and moved to his back.

The first thing she saw through dense foliage were crutches, then strong arms shaking with the strain of holding his weight for so long. That right arm…. Patterns tattooed all the way up. So familiar, but it couldn't be…. Her eyes moved up to the Blue Suns emblem on his neck, the scar on the right side of his face where he'd taken a bullet, and finally two different coloured eyes. Eyes that met hers and stayed there as he made his way to her, the rain soaking him.

Hacket swore and re-holstered his gun.

Jas was breathless, as she side-stepped Hackett and stepped out to meet him half-way. He was in front of her, breathing heavily, and she barely believed it.

"Hey," he rasped.

"Hey," she whispered.

She reached out her hand to his face and caressed the scar. The feel of his skin beneath her fingers, broke the dam in her heart. Every feeling she had felt flooded back in an almighty rush. Tears ran down her face as she embraced him.

Zaeed crushed her to him with one arm, dropping the crutch in the process, all his weight on the other, his face rubbing gently against her cheek. When he had seen her coming to him, the rain running over her, he thought she was stunning. He could see in her face that she had thought him lost to her.

"I told you I'd come back for you," he murmured in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine. Everything felt right again. The way he felt against her, the way he smelled, the way he held her, all just as she remembered.

Zaeed moved his hand up and into her hair, grabbing a fist of it and tipping her face to his. The kiss was hard, desperate, devouring. Goddamn, he'd missed her.

As they stopped to take a breath, Zaeed stumbled slightly, and Jas moved round to his side to support him. Hackett came out to help him, shaking his head.

"You're not supposed to leave the hospital, let alone Earth. How the hell did you even get out here, Zaeed?" questioned an unamused Hackett.

"Quit frowning at me. I made a promise, and if the Reapers couldn't stop me, there was no damn way any goddamn pansy doctor was going to stop me," he stated defiantly. "One call to T'Soni had me sorted out."

Hackett shook his head again, as they helped him sit on a crate inside the ship.

"You'll end up causing more damage, you stubborn old fool."

"Yeah, yeah," Zaeed waved him away.

"What happened?" asked Jas, her gaze wandering over his legs. She settled beside him, pressed up close to his side, her hand on his chest because it felt important to keep that contact, as if he might disappear if she didn't. Zaeed placed his arm around her waist, so she couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to.

"Reaper beam. Luckily I wasn't at the centre of it. Shockwave caught me, though. Got thrown like a bloody rag-doll. The heat from it had melted through my armour like it was goddamn wax. Made it useless by the time I hit the ground. Broke my spine."

Jas gasped in horror, her hand fisting in the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Nothing to worry about. They fixed the damage. I'm walking," pacified Zaeed.

"Just not supposed to be," added Hackett, crossing his arms with a frown. "I told you I'd bring them to you."

"Yeah, well, I don't do waiting. Besides I told her _I'd _come for her. Would've been here a whole lot sooner if the damn relays weren't busted, along with the faster ships. Even the Normandy disappeared for a while."

"The Crucible worked?" Jas asked.

It was Hackett who filed her in.

"Commander Shepard activated it. We think he managed to take control of them. They're the ones responsible for the bulk of the repairs."

Jas stared at him open-mouthed.

"You mean they're still out there!?"

"Bloody madness, isn't it?" agreed Zaeed. "Would've blasted them into tiny little pieces, myself."

"Wait a minute, you said you 'think' the Commander's controlling them…" she looked at Hackett.

"It seems that in order to control them he would've had to be assimilated into their…consciousness? Programming?" Hackett sighed. "Commander Shepard is no longer with us in the usual sense."

"Oh my God!" Jas said sadly.

"He made the greatest sacrifice to save us all."

Jas rested her head on Zaeed's shoulder as she realised that if not for Shepard's sacrifice, Zaeed probably wouldn't be here now.

"Let's get you two out of here," Zaeed suggested, running his hand through those wet mahogany curls.

"Where _is _Rylee, anyway?"

Jas jumped up with a gasp, running to her washroom.

"Ry? You can come out now!"

The door slid open to reveal a cross six year old with his arms crossed.

"You forgot about me, didn't you? He pouted.

Jas stifled a laugh with a hand over her mouth, and tried to look contrite.

"I'm sorry, Ry."

He huffed and pushed past her. She watched him freeze for a moment, as he walked into the cargo bay and saw the second person.

"Daddy!" he shouted, running forward.

Zaeed was taken aback by the term Rylee used, only just managing to catch the bundle of boy that flew at him.

"I knew you'd come back! It was my birthday wish! I'm six today, Zaeed!"

Zaeed was surprised. "Six? I guess I'd better get you something." He couldn't believe it had been a year. He could still remember seeing Jas on Omega like it was yesterday.

"Can we go home, now?" asked Rylee.

Zaeed ran his hand over the boy's head.

"We might have to find a new one, but yeah."

Jas joined them and Zaeed pulled her in and kissed her.

Hackett stood back, taking in the scene. Lucky bastard, he lamented.

-x-

The 'Kismet' was eventually recovered and repaired. It now sat in a hanger next to their home, to protect it from the elements. They no longer used it for anything other than trips to the nearby colony, taking Ry to and from school, and supply runs.

She carried out a couple of bottles of beer, walking down to the wooden pier they had built at the edge of the large lake.

Zaeed sat in a lounger, and she had to laugh at the way that man wore his armour like it was his everyday wear. Always ready. Still, she enjoyed taking him out of it…

Zaeed was completely relaxed, as he watched Rylee swinging out on the rope from a overhanging tree, before letting go and plummeting into the water. Within seconds, the boy was bursting back up and swimming o the edge to start all over again. He went to take a swig from the bottle in his hand and cursed when he found it empty.

Suddenly the empty was lifted out of his hand and a full, cold one replaced it. He smiled up at Jas, then pulled her into his lap, receiving a long, deep kiss.

He took a deep breath of contentment. The warm air, full of the sounds of nature and a little boy's fun-filled shouts, together with the feel of his beautiful angel, was truly satisfying.

Best retirement ever.

**-x-**

**Author's Note - I hope you enjoyed this story. Any feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you, ELA11**


End file.
